


Twisted Fate

by SilverCat_414



Series: 扭曲的命运 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media TypesBatman (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome, Under-negotiated Kink, do not copy to another site, minor mentions of birdflash, slight dubcon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCat_414/pseuds/SilverCat_414
Summary: 在保持低调了几个月之后，杰森带着斯莱德回到了哥谭市。斯莱德感到高兴的是，他修正了命运下达的错误判决，并乐于享受与灵魂伴侣在一起带来的好处。与此同时，并不是每个人都对这一进展感到兴奋ーー布鲁斯和迪克高度警惕，不管是真相否如此，他们都坚决地试图说服杰森相信斯莱德只是为了自己的利益而操纵他。 杰森因此开始对自己和新的灵魂伴侣之间的关系产生疑惑。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: 扭曲的命运 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577491
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twisted Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214937) by [GavotteAndGigue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavotteAndGigue/pseuds/GavotteAndGigue). 



饶有兴趣地，斯莱德的视线紧紧跟随着在这座小仓库内四处跑动的杰森。他在各种角落与缝隙里塞入爆炸物、熟练地插上电线并配置传感器，然后将它们连接到遥控引爆器上。杰森使用的炸药远远超出了毁灭这里所需要的数量，不过斯莱德很清楚他对戏剧性的爆炸有着相当的爱好。就算晚些时候整座仓库都化为火海，他也不会感到惊讶。

幸运的是，尽管用量堪称奢侈，但杰森在放置炸药时还是很小心。当第一组炸药爆炸时，只要你没有蠢到直接站在其中一个的旁边，你就不会立刻被炸得粉身碎骨，这座建筑也不会立即倒塌。他战略慎密，且对爆炸物及其对建筑造成的损坏评估上有着令人惊叹的了解。这需要相当程度的细致规划，而斯莱德不常在他以往的目标上看到这一点。总而言之，这表明杰森如果动了真格，他将极具危险及致命性。杰森能作为犯罪首脑而声名远扬是有原因的。

斯莱德对此感到印象深刻，并且相当愉悦，他对搭档的要求只高不低。虽然他不会直白地说出来，但能随时接触到一名爆炸专家是一项意料之外的好处。

“好了，一切准备就绪。”杰森从最后一处炸药隐藏处直起身来，双手叉腰欣赏着自己的杰作，随后回头望向斯莱德，咧嘴一笑，"现在我们守株待企鹅，等着他出现在自己的惊喜派对上。"

他们随后移动到了屋顶上，杰森在通风管旁安顿下来。他在腕部的微型电脑上调出了监控画面，当然，杰森已经完美掌控了企鹅的一切行程。仅仅几分钟后，一个代表企鹅货物的指示点出现在了地图投影上。斯莱德蹲在杰森身边，蜷缩在楼顶护墙后透过望远镜观察着一辆开始向仓库驶来的卡车。

他们等候着企鹅和黑面具定于今天晚上的交易——一批企鹅通过冰山赌场的走私活动偷运进来的武器。杰森计划阻止他们的同时来一场盛大的演出，重建他的声誉，并公开红头罩还活着的事实。

斯莱德只是顺水推舟。杰森在哥谭市的犯罪首脑成就阶梯上的位置并不是他关心的问题，确保杰森在他的鲁莽行为中能够全身而退才是。由于他的死亡与小丑已再无关联，斯莱德需要确认杰森现在已经学会更加谨慎地面对行动中一切可能致他死亡的因素，否则他的所有努力都将功亏一篑。

在他们下方，一群暴徒已经开始从卡车上卸货，将一个又一个板条箱搬运进仓库。彼时另一队时髦的黑色轿车开始往卡车这边靠近。从第一辆车里滚出来的是企鹅矮胖浑圆的身体，高顶礼帽端正地搭在他所剩无几的头发上，手里灵巧地挥舞着手杖，单片眼镜在月光下闪闪发光。他的穿着相当讲究，但斯莱德很清楚科波特在那副皮囊下只是一条翻不了身的臭咸鱼，却妄想飞得比鸟儿还要高。他提出了一笔相当可观的雇佣金——或者说曾经相当可观，直到那件发生在他与杰森之间的事出现。

斯莱德从不违反已经接下的委托，因为这有违他的雇佣兵原则。杰森是个罕见的例外，命运迫使他停手，尽管结果并非没有好处。

斯莱德起初很谨慎。他以前在格雷森身上浪费了不少时间，而他可不想再被另一个自命不凡的蝙蝠小鬼玩弄一次。然而，杰森证明了他是一只完全不同的小鸟。

他花了几周的时间观察杰森，探究红头罩的过往，跟踪他的行动，评估他的战斗能力，甚至以平民身份跟踪他，而他相当喜欢他看到的东西——不仅仅是指杰森的长相，尽管那绝对是一个加分点。最重要的是，与其他蝙蝠不同，杰森在他的原则上有一定的灵活性，斯莱德可以与之共事。这孩子表现出了残酷无情的天性和能够痛下杀手的意愿，尽管并非是有意的。他喜怒无常，却也有条不紊。然后，在餐厅里那次和杰森面对面的交流让斯莱德下定了决心，他要修复命运对他们两人所下达的判决。

斯莱德成功了。

现在，他唯一需要做的就是收获并享用他的劳动果实。 如果斯莱德声称自己如此着迷于这孩子的原因与他的外貌毫无关系，那他就是在撒谎。 杰森——由于缺乏更加贴切的描述——是一个很好看的孩子。 不同于格雷森的那种漂亮，他的面部轮廓要更尖锐、棱角分明，他那目中无人的态度更加突出了这一点。 不过，他身上还有一种难以抗拒的野性美。也许用粗犷或英俊来形容他比较好，因为从外观上看，柔软（soft）与杰森完全沾不上边——直到你更深入地了解到他的内在。每当斯莱德想到杰森在他身下喘息着、低声呜咽着念出他的名字的样子时，他的老二都会忍住不抽动一下。

事情的进展比斯莱德所希望的要好得多，虽然不想承认，但他甚至有点留恋这孩子了。如果不是这样，他也不会站在这个仓库里，假装自己是红头罩的走狗。假装是关键词。

此时，另一队车驶进了码头区域，一群稍有不同的小混混出现了，他们穿着斯莱德所见过的最可笑的制服。 奴隶面具和廉价的聚酯制服，黑面具的追随者的标志性制服。 果然，他前脚刚想到的那家伙后脚就慢悠悠地下了车，那黑色哑光的头套几乎融入了夜色。 他走近企鹅，一个看起来还有点脑子的助手板着脸紧紧地跟在他身后。他手里拿着一块平板电脑，准备进行钱货交接。

杰森向他微微颔首，那是他在微型电脑上输入命令前作为最后确认的暗号。

第一组炸药爆炸了ーー爆炸发出的声音远比它的威力要大ーー使仓库里的人仓皇逃出了大楼。确认他们都逃出来之后，杰森输入了第二组命令。 他们有三十秒时间从屋顶上下来，而杰森已经在迅速撤离了。 斯莱德紧随其后，但立即藏匿回阴影之中，让杰森率先现身。

在杰森抵达地面时，爆炸发出了一阵震荡波。尽管有这股冲击力的影响，但他还是稳稳地着陆了。 斯莱德并不感到惊讶。 杰森可能已经预测到了它，并计算好了刚好在主要爆炸影响范围之外的降落地点，真是个戏剧性的蝙蝠小子。附近的其他人就不一样了，爆炸出乎其他所有人的意料，在他们反应过来蹒跚着试图后退的时候，杰森已经用布置好的线索束缚或缴械了所有人。

杰森在黑面具挣扎着站起来时用枪指着他的脑袋，同时把企鹅人放倒，一只靴子踩在他的胸口将他死死固定在地上。

“企鹅，”杰森经过变声器调整的声音充满了戏谑和挑衅，“我从城外回来了，想我吗了? ”

“红头罩! ” 企鹅人叫喊着，试图侧过身子抓住他位于几英尺外的雨伞。“你本该已经死了！等我抓到那个背信弃义、两面三刀的刺客，我就要... ”

现在是斯莱德登场的时候了。他掷出一把匕首，刺穿企鹅人手掌的同时打断了他的话语，有效地阻止了企鹅人重获武器的企图。并不是说杰森需要任何帮助，但他的行动只是为了声明一件事。

“你就要怎样，科波特? ” 斯莱德从一直藏身的暗处走了出来。 “我不喜欢无谓的威胁。”

“你! ”企鹅人恼怒地叫着，“我雇你来是为了刺杀红头罩的，你违反了我们的合同! ”

“他得到了一个更好的提议，”兴高采烈地，杰森插话道，“退款在邮回去的路上。”

企鹅人发出了更多无能狂怒的尖叫声，然后急切地转向斯莱德: “不管他付你多少钱，我给你双倍! ”

斯莱德对此大笑出声。“相信我，他的出价是你无论如何都付不起的。”

“顺便一提，从现在开始你什么交易都做不了了，”杰森笑着说。 “从我炸毁你所有的商品起，你的境遇和以前就不再一样了。”他们后方的仓库现在已经完全被大火吞没，三级爆炸物成为了火焰的助燃剂。 等到消防队赶到将大火熄灭的时候，什么都不会剩下了。 杰森认为给靴子施力使得企鹅人更加喘不过气来相当能强调这一点。

“今天，我暂时放你一马，”他补充道。 即使变声器开着，杰森仍然能让他的声音听起来很尖刻，“但是从明天起，你要把你一切收入40% 的利润给我。 很高兴和你做生意，科波特。”

杰森挪开脚，企鹅人迅速爬了起来。“你会为此付出代价的！”他挥舞着他短小的手指如此宣布道，仿佛那是某种王室权杖。

“不，”杰森笑了。 “另一方面，趁我改变主意之前快滚吧。” 在企鹅人落荒而逃时朝他脚边开了一枪，他的追随者们紧随其后，挤进汽车离开了。

杰森转头面向了还留在现场的另一个派系，假装刚刚才想起来黑面具的存在——但实际上并不是这样。斯莱德注意到了杰森一直稳稳地紧握手中的枪支，且没有让黑面具离开他的边缘视线哪怕一秒。

“西恩尼斯。”杰森简单地说。

“头罩。”黑面具似乎几乎被取悦了。

“我相信，我很快也会和你有生意往来的。”猛地把头转向汽车，杰森示意对方应当同样离开。

黑面具起了身，他的手下打开最近的一辆车的车门，指引他上车，但他停了下来。一只胳膊靠在车门上，以一种让斯莱德大为恼火的方式上下打量着杰森。

“期待你的电话，头罩，我会整晚都对此念念不忘的。”那个恶心的黑色头骨上没有嘴唇，但是面具的下颚向上翘起的曲线仿佛像是一个邪恶的微笑。 他的语气带着一丝斯莱德只能称之为猥琐的东西，他一点也不喜欢。

杰森对此没有什么明显的反应，他回答道: “随便吧。不用等了。”

黑面具耸耸肩，上车走了。

当那辆车驶离时，斯莱德感到胸口压着的某种东西有所缓解。他转头面向杰森，“你为什么要放走他？”

“西恩尼斯在国际军火交易中占有一席之地。” 杰森把枪装进枪套，然后用手掸去大腿上的一些灰尘。 他身后的建筑被熊熊火焰所吞噬着，而耀眼的火光清晰地描摹出了他的身体轮廓，斯莱德借此用眼睛捕捉着着他臀部和小腿的曲线。

“我已经计划好了针对这个组织的行动路线，”杰森继续说道。 “但我可能需要利用他作为跳板以渗透这些网络。”

有一定道理，但斯莱德不太喜欢这个主意。他也是这么和杰森说的，但杰森只是耸了耸肩，开始沿着他们预先计划好的撤离路线前进。 斯莱德暂时将这个话题放到了一边，因为如果他继续下去的话，这孩子很可能赌气跑掉，并因一时冲动而去做一些愚蠢的事情。 如果杰森只是因西恩尼斯而深陷困境，他能轻松搞定。但如果杰森陷入更大的麻烦，他可不想在全球范围内追踪杰森。 杰森的这种优良品质并不是特别吸引人，斯莱德一边快速前进一边想着。 这是将来某个时候要解决的问题，但不是今天。

他们很快就回到了他们的安全屋，那是一套大小适中的公寓，位于哥谭市的一个老城区，浑身都尖叫着要进行中产阶级化。通常这不是斯莱德闲暇时喜欢待的地方，但这是他的鸟儿最近筑巢的地方，所以斯莱德就暂时凑合着住下了，房间里因而添置了一张相当大的床。从卧室的窗户进来之后，斯莱德对杰森的动作就开始变得粗暴起来。

他抓住了杰森的前臂，正好在狼印所刻印的地方，因此灵魂共鸣的感觉立即淹没了他们两个。杰森在迅速提高的体温下近乎呜咽出声，而斯莱德亦感受到了回馈的热浪。印在他手臂上的那只永不褪色的知更鸟仿佛燃起了一团小火苗，让他感受到了强烈的情感。他乐于沉浸在这种感觉之中。自从西恩尼斯那个杂种当着他的面暗示他对杰森的兴趣后，他就一直渴望着灵魂共鸣炽热的感觉。虽说他们并没有将他们是灵魂伴侣的事实广而告之——杰森将狼的印记藏在了袖子底下，而斯莱德总是身着全身套装。不管是在西恩尼斯还是科波特的认知里，斯莱德只是个为了更大的钱袋而跳槽的雇佣兵。但尽管如此，即使没有人能猜到他们真正的关系，杰森是属于他的，斯莱德要确保他清清楚楚地明白这一点。

他将杰森往后推倒在床上，力度之大使得床垫在他撞到上面之后弹了起来。然后斯莱德压在他身上，解开他的头罩扔到角落里，随后脱下了杰森的皮夹克，然后防弹衬衫，直到杰森的上身完全赤裸，而斯莱德能够触碰到他那丰满的胸肌。他花了点时间摘下自己的面具和手套，然后再次抓住杰森的胳膊——这次要温柔许多，他握住杰森的手臂，大拇指在杰森前臂内侧轻轻摩擦着。

当他们的接触升级为肌肤之亲时，灵魂共鸣的印象变得更为深刻，杰森几乎融化在了他的身下。斯莱德收回之前的想法ーー杰森非常漂亮，尤其是他那逐渐沾染上一抹粉红的脸颊，他后仰着闭上眼睛时那颤动着的黑色的睫毛，他那微微张开的嘴里发出的动听至极的呻吟声……斯莱德也感觉到了在他体内涌动的热量，于是俯下身去，在一个漫长的深吻之前轻轻咬了一下杰森的嘴唇作为暗示。伴随着杰森细细的低吟声与愉悦的呻吟声，他舔舐着，探索着杰森的口腔内部。

他的一只手向下探去，准备解开杰森的万能腰带。但无意中摸到腰带的暗格使得斯莱德有了一个主意——他打开了其中一个，同时把杰森向上推到床头。那块漂亮的金属床头板是一种错综复杂的阿拉伯式花纹设计，而这对于他刚从杰森腰带上偷来的这副手铐来说再合适不过了。

再次抚摸着杰森的狼印，斯莱德让他们两个再次被灵魂共鸣所包围，然后抚上了杰森那已经有抬头趋势的老二。 杰森抬起臀部，索求着更多压力和摩擦力，斯莱德再次吻了他的嘴。 当斯莱德确定杰森已经完全被欲望冲昏头脑时，他抓住了杰森的双手，将它们举过主人的头顶靠在床头的栏杆上。他先铐住杰森的一只手腕，然后把手铐的另一端穿过金属框架，再铐住另一只。

随着手铐上锁清脆的响声，杰森终于从迷茫中惊醒过来。“什——”杰森睁大了眼睛，“你以为你在干什么? ” 他试着往回收了收被铐住的手腕，然后狠狠地瞪了斯莱德一眼。

“收取我的佣金。”斯莱德说。

杰森眯起眼睛，又试了试手铐，“去你妈的，斯莱德。”

斯莱德笑了，抚摸着杰森的脸颊。“在我工作的时候，叫我丧钟。”

“而这就是你的工作? ”杰森猛地把脸转开，试图摆脱斯莱德的手。

“当我能得到报酬的时候，的确是的。” 斯莱德现在从他的脸上移开了手，转而去抚摸杰森的头发，让他的发丝缠绕在指间，轻轻地拉扯着。“让我们把话说清楚——你让我今晚跟着你一起行动，澄清关于你已经被刺杀的任何谣言，而且我们都达成了一致：事情的真相是你给了我一个更好的提议，我接受了它。”

“我的意思——那不是——”杰森结巴着，因为斯莱德的手又回到了他的灵魂印记上，同时把脸埋在杰森的脖子里，吮吸、亲吻着他所触及到的每一寸肌肤。 “操，斯莱德! ” 他深吸一口气，然后终于吐出了一句完整的话，“那只是个幌子，你这混蛋! ”

“我说了，叫我丧钟。以及一条经验法则。”斯莱德用力按住了他的狼印以示强调，“永远，永远不要以为能够免费得到我的服务。 ”

他轻轻地把杰森的大腿分开，然后坐在了杰森的两腿之间，让自己的老二紧紧地贴在杰森的裆部，以缓解那快要把他们两人都给逼疯了的欲望。

杰森对此反应是试图抑制自己的呻吟，但失败了。相反，他拱起身子试图更贴近斯莱德，手铐因被绷紧而发出了沉闷的响声，叮当作响。斯莱德忍不住笑了，这只小鸟从不喜欢表现出弱势。

“现在放轻松，”他把手掌放在杰森的胸肌上，将他按回了床上，并顺势用指尖挑逗着杰森的乳头。 杰森的手实际上在颤抖着，而且当杰森发出一声长长的喘息时，手铐又因为和床沿的摩擦而发出了铿锵的响声，而这声音成功中断了他的喘息。

斯莱德几乎被逗乐了，他说: “你我都知道你随时都可以打开那副手铐，但问题是，你想这么做吗? ”

杰森脸上粉红的红晕已经蔓延到了脖子上，而先前斯莱德狂热的亲吻已经在他脖子上留下了好几处红色的吻痕。到了早上杰森一定会爱死这个的。斯莱德已经可以想象出他的小鸟又羞又恼，大惊小怪地对他大发雷霆的样子了。这一切都是值得的。

与此同时，杰森默不作声，只在斯莱德身下扭动了一下，且拒绝眼神交流。 他又试了试手铐，扭动着双手，手指擦过锁口，但他再也没有动，也没有逃走。

杰森脸上粉红的红晕已经蔓延到了脖子上，而先前斯莱德狂热的亲吻已经在他脖子上留下了好几处红色的吻痕。到了早上杰森一定会爱死这个的。斯莱德已经可以想象出他的小鸟又羞又恼，大惊小怪地对他大发雷霆的样子了。这一切都是值得的。

与此同时，杰森默不作声，只在斯莱德身下扭动了一下，且拒绝眼神交流。 他又试了试手铐，手指悄悄地蹭过锁口，但在此之上没有进一步的行动，也没有再尝试让自己脱身。

斯莱德就当他是默许了。他俯下身子，再次吻住杰森，同时伸手去解开连接着杰森的腰带及大腿枪套的众多系带。如果没有这么做过许多次，解开那些系带的繁琐程度将会带来惊人的挫败感，并磨掉斯莱德此刻的所有欲火。杰森花了几个星期联系他在哥谭的内应，做好返回哥谭市的一切准备。他必须采取适当的预防措施，以确保那群蝙蝠们不会在他踏入城市范围那一刻就以他们极为擅长的自以为是的伪善态度扑向他们。在那段时间里，他们在斯莱德的一个不那么与世隔绝的安全屋落脚，斯莱德负责让杰森生疏了几个月的身手重回最佳状态。在大多数情况下，他们的对练都以斯莱德在地板上操着杰森而结束，这给了斯莱德很多机会去练习如何把杰森剥干净。

他早些时候已经解开了杰森的腰带，所以在脱下杰森的裤子前，是解开他的枪套的时候了。斯莱德直起身子，抓住杰森的枪套，使他的大腿搭在斯莱德的腿上。随后一下又一下地抚摸着杰森的大腿内侧，从膝盖到大腿与小腹汇合的地方，然后再向下移动。每次斯莱德的手经过那处，他都会用手托起杰森仍被困在在裤子里的隆起。手指沿着长度揉弄着，然后又重新向下移动，按压并抚摸他肌肉发达的双腿。

“呃！斯莱德！”杰森哀怨地叫道，他抬起胯部，试图让没有被斯莱德的手照顾到的地方得到更多慰藉。“别再，他妈的，撩拨我了！” 

“丧钟。”斯莱德纠正道。“我仍在工作之中，记得吗？” 

“嗯……”当斯莱德的手重新抚上他的老二时，杰森的呼吸变得更加急促。“那就赶紧完成它，混球！如果你不介意的话，我今晚还想抽出点时间被操一顿。”

“哼嗯。”斯莱德没有掩饰他戏谑的笑容。“也许你问的时候能更客气一点的话。” 

杰森瞪着他，那双蓝绿色的眼睛仿佛要冒出火来，而正是这种潜在的野性让斯莱德欲罢不能。

“好吧，丧钟。”杰森抬起了下巴，勾起嘴角将大腿分得更开，翘起臀部，然后伸出舌头，舔着自己的嘴唇使其濡湿并微微发红。“操我，用你那又粗又硬的玩意填满我，丧钟。” 

他听起来更像是在向斯莱德发起一场决斗，而不是求他上他。斯莱德感觉他的老二抽动了一下，因为当然了，杰森就是这样的一个小混球。对无论什么东西都是一副拽里拽气的样子，但斯莱德喜欢他这个模样。他乐于接受挑战。或许他将来会让杰森和自己交换位置，他们俩绝对都会攀上极乐的世界。

斯莱德感觉身上的制服突然变紧了，欣赏过杰森的这场小小表演之后他变得更加兴奋。是时候提醒他的小鸟谁才是老大了。斯莱德抓住杰森的臀部，让他翻过身去，肚子朝下。手铐随着金属的铿锵声扭向栏杆，而后斯莱德开始迅速解开杰森大腿枪套的扣带。 

咔哒咔哒。杰森右大腿上的扣带松开了。 

咔哒咔哒。然后是另一个，斯莱德解开了杰森大腿上的所有系带，并将整个装置解除然后放在床头柜上。 

他向后挪动了稍许，把手放在杰森的胯部，将他拉起来跪趴在床上。斯莱德把手指伸进杰森的腰带下方，慢慢地拉下他裤子的同时亲吻并轻咬着杰森那拥有优美曲线的背部。随着杰森身上最后的衣物被一点点褪下，他下身白皙的皮肤开始一寸一寸地显露出来。 

在斯莱德的抚摸下，杰森颤抖了一下。斯莱德吮吸着他的皮肤时，他发出了轻柔而低沉的呻吟。他把脸埋在枕头里，然后移动着双腿，试图更快地从裤子里解放出来，以加快这最后的步骤。一只没有耐心的小鸟，尽管斯莱德也不是那种喜欢无端地拖延事情的人。经过两人共同的努力，裤子很快就被完全褪下了，斯莱德继续他将要做的事情。从床头柜拿了一管润滑油涂抹到他的手指上之后，斯莱德伸出一只手拨开杰森的臀瓣，同时用大拇指逗弄着他的小洞。他盯着在期待中跳动的环状肌，然后用手指在边缘缓慢地画着圈。生活中有些东西值得品味，这就是其中之一。

“斯莱德……”杰森听起来有些喘不过气，斯莱德没有听到他的下半句话，因为他重新把脸埋进了枕头里。斯莱德俯身抚摸着杰森的灵魂印记，后者挣扎着绷紧了手铐。随着他的挣扎，手铐又一次摩擦着金属框架，发出刺耳的声音。

斯莱德弯下身靠近杰森，在他的耳边低语着，“丧钟。该付账了，还记得吗？”杰森把头从枕头里转过来，眼睛里冒着一丝怒意，他回头瞪着斯莱德。“怎么，从来没上过夜班吗？看起来你工作的时候没什么力气……啊！”

终于，他们开始了更深入的交流，因为在上一秒，斯莱德把一根手指插进了杰森的身体。他用力地挤进那窄小的入口，直到它终于屈服。斯莱德慢慢地转动他的手指，将润滑油均匀地涂抹在杰森的内壁上，直到探索过程变得更像是滑动而不是摩擦。随着斯莱德逐渐深入，这孩子动听的呻吟声终于再次响了起来。他的胸口压在杰森背上，因此斯莱德可以感觉到杰森呼吸的节奏开始加快。

这种感觉很好，不过让杰森体会到更多肌肤之亲可能会更好。但当他稍稍后退，准备起身脱下他上身的制服时，杰森摇了摇头，回头瞥了他一眼：“等等。”

他又把脸靠回了枕头，但斯莱德仍然能听到他说的话：“丧钟...留着它，继续穿着它。”

噢，这可值回票价了。一抹邪笑立即挂上了斯莱德嘴边。有时候杰森充满了惊喜。他显然对这个小小的游戏很感兴趣，并不是斯莱德每次尝试新的东西时都会这样。对于杰森来说，几乎所有的东西都是新的。出乎意料的是，在斯莱德得到他之前，他实际上还是个处子。尽管杰森表面看起来咄咄逼人，但他在性方面却出人意料的害羞与缺乏经验。当然，这种情况并不会持续多久了，但斯莱德依旧非常乐意利用杰森目前的接受能力。杰森愿意且乞求着在他身下被操，这简直就是纯粹的幸福。

当杰森完全准备好接受他之后，斯莱德抽回手拉开裤子的拉链，下身的制服只解开到刚好能把自己的伙计掏出来的程度。迅速撸动几下老二之后，斯莱德抵在了杰森的洞口前，并逐渐加大推进的力度。在进入到刚好能感觉到杰森的括约肌紧咬着他的头部时，斯莱德忍不住低吟了一声，然后再次俯下身子，留下数个亲吻后咬住了杰森的后颈。他再次抬起一只手，拇指按在杰森的狼印上，在他们两人都被新一波的热浪推至浪口后迅猛地向前摆动臀部。他完全进入了杰森，胯部结实地撞在了杰森的臀部上，只剩双球留在外面。

“嗯哈——！”杰森从枕头里发出一声闷响。斯莱德轻哼了一声作为回应，享受着那紧咬着他的火热紧致的甬道。他等了一小会儿，保持不动，看看杰森是否想让他退出去一些，尽管他的呼吸有点急促，老二已经埋到了最深处。

杰森没有。他喘着粗气，拉着手铐让它们再次摩擦着床架，但他没有采取任何行动来解放自己。斯莱德皱了皱眉，如果他们继续这样下去，他们将不得不制定一个安全词，但那是以后的事了。就目前而言，从杰森那聊胜于无的反抗方式来判断，他仅仅是试图在他们的亲密活动中制造一些摩擦，杰森仍然沉浸在这场游戏中。斯莱德没有等待对方下一步的提示，他开始动了。

他的一只手按在狼印上面，另一只手缠在杰森的头发上，把着孩子的脸压在枕头上，同时稳定地前后摆动着臀部。他每次都在调整撞击的角度，直到斯莱德成功碾过他的前列腺时感觉到的杰森绷紧了的身体。斯莱德记住并将自己固定在了那个神奇的角度，时而加快时而减慢他的推进速度，直到杰森开始哀嚎和颤抖。

“丧钟……”杰森把头转向一边，深吸了一口气。“哦，妈的……”斯莱德再次加速时，杰森的声音比平常提高了八度，而后是一连串轻柔的呻吟。柔软（soft），这是唯一一个能够从杰森身上感觉到柔软的时刻——当斯莱德在他体内的时候，杰森的内里温暖、潮湿又柔软。当他们两个像这样融为一体的时候，这感觉完美极了。是的，内在的部分绝对是斯莱德最喜欢的。

他保持着稳定的节奏操着杰森，但随着他们越来越接近释放，他使用的力气也越来越大。斯莱德能够感觉到杰森开始在他身下颤抖，他的大腿弯曲并移动着，试图让自己的臀部能更贴近床。杰森想让他被忽视的老二通过摩擦床单以获得一些慰藉，但斯莱德伸出手揽住了他的胯部，把他固定在原来的位置。

“别着急，小鸟。”斯莱德在不打断顶弄着杰森的节奏的同时支起了身，“我要让你就这样高潮。” 他持续着活塞运动，随着每一次进出逐渐加大力度。杰森包裹着他的甬道开始收缩、痉挛，直到他在他怀里呜咽着仿佛化成了一团水，当斯莱德的胯部一次又一次撞向他时，他几乎在狂喜中啜泣着。

“就是这样，小鸟。”斯莱德终于把手伸到杰森下身，握住他的器物。 “这就是我要的报酬，我让你称呼我什么来着？说出来。”

“嗯……”斯莱德捏住他老二的根部时，杰森喘息着。

“说出来! ”

“丧钟！ 啊…丧钟，哦，操! ” 当斯莱德开始撸动杰森那完全充血的老二时，他大叫起来。只需要再套弄几下，而此时斯莱德仍然撞击着他的后穴，杰森弓起身来，几乎尖叫出声，他释放了出来，飞溅而出的液体沾到了斯莱德的手上。

斯莱德终于放下了已经脱力的杰森。在重新抚上他的灵魂印记后，斯莱徳让他腹部朝下趴在床上，继续进行着最后的冲刺。片刻之后，当他在那仿佛撕裂了他的高潮中咕哝和咆哮着时，他冲撞的节奏才终于被打断了。当他感觉到一股炽热的能量从他手臂上的知更鸟印记中散发出来时，他紧绷起来。那种压迫感自他的小腹而起，随后爆发性地传遍了他身体的每个角落。他颤抖着，将每一滴种子都尽数交代在杰森体内。

斯莱德感觉自己漂浮在空中ーー一种缓慢下沉着的漂浮，就像是一根羽毛在一片雾气中逐渐飘落，直到他逐渐发现自己仍根植于现实中，老二仍嵌在杰森温暖的身体里。 他倒在杰森身上，杰森用一阵突然的呼吸声回应了他。

他斯莱德笑了，双臂环抱着杰森的胸膛，让他们两人侧躺着。 他依偎在杰森身边，轻拍着他的背。 杰森仍沉浸在情事的余韵之中，在斯莱德的怀里微微颤抖着。斯莱德继续抱着他，直到他感觉到挥之不去的颤抖渐渐消失，变成一种温柔的、如呼吸般自然的动作。

杰森没有做任何移动的尝试，但斯莱德没有忘记杰森依旧还被铐着。他抽身离开，老二从杰森体内滑落出来，留下了一道蔓延至杰森的臀部与大腿的湿漉漉的水痕。斯莱德脱下了被汗液完全浸湿的制服，然后从杰森被丢在一边的万能腰带上摸出钥匙打开了它们。但很快，斯莱徳沮丧地意识到杰森被铐住的手腕被勒出了血迹。伤口很浅，但依然足以渗出血液。

“你应该告诉我这玩意在割你的手腕。”

“没什么大不了的。”杰森做了一个轻微的动作，斯莱德认为他在试图耸肩。 “我经历过更糟的。”

“我知道。但问题是你想要它变得更糟吗? ” 斯莱德从床上爬起来去拿急救箱，感到有些不安。杰森不是斯莱德的第一个喜欢被粗暴对待的伴侣，也不是第一个有某种…怪癖的伴侣，但是在这种情况下，他不认为杰森有这种倾向。至少不是在主动追求它。从他的言行举止上看，这更多的是缺乏自尊的表现，而不是刻意的色情追求。如果是后者的话，斯莱德很乐意和他一起放纵一下，但他更偏向于提前知道自己在做什么。

“别管它了，斯莱德。” 斯莱德用一团消毒棉花擦拭着杰森的手腕，后者因此而皱了皱脸。“就像你说的那样，我随时都可以自己脱身。”

他依然没有直接回答这个问题。斯莱德通过与他共处的这段时间里获得的经验得出结论，杰森倾向于淡化他的痛苦，直到它达到一个阈值，使得他再也无法将它藏起来。 “我不在乎你想不想这样，但我希望你能先告诉我。” 斯莱德用一块绷带包扎住了他的手腕。 其实伤口很浅，没有这么做的必要，但斯莱德还是这么做了。

杰森依然皱着他的脸，但他让步了: “好吧，但你的问诊态度糟透了。”

“而你是我见过最差劲的病人。” 斯莱德用毛巾清洁了一下身体，然后重新爬上了床。 他恢复了从背后环抱住杰森的姿势，让他的背紧贴着自己的胸口——这一次是真切的，皮肤对皮肤的。 斯莱德将胳膊搭在杰森身上，好让他保持这个姿势。

他伸出手按住杰森的灵魂印记，这个动作现在几乎已经成为了一种习惯，在性事之后，他感觉到的印象总像是一种深深的疼痛与温暖。斯莱德打开手铐时，他能感觉到杰森有些紧张，而直到现在，斯莱徳仍然能感觉到他绷紧的背部。 这似乎已经开始成为一种常态了，自从他们踏进哥谭以来，杰森一直明显处于紧张不安的状态，而斯莱德认为他知道原因。

斯莱德将下巴搭在杰森的肩上开了口，他的声音安静而低沉：“那么，是不是该谈谈那件不容忽视的事了（the elephant in the room）? ”

那种僵硬似乎蔓延到了杰森的肩膀上，但他轻率地回答道：“你是指你已经老到能做我祖父了的这件事? ”

“臭小子。” 斯莱德用力捏了一下他的屁股，杰森发出了小小的尖叫，然后他笑了，开玩笑般地试图用胳膊肘击斯莱德的肋骨。而斯莱德用一个深吻终止了杰森所有滑稽的攻击，并爬到他身上，俯身把他压在床上。

直到杰森安静下来，斯莱德才中断了这个吻。当他终于停下来之后，他退后了一步：“让我澄清一下，我说的是那头长着蝙蝠耳朵的大象，以及他那群披着斗篷的鸟儿们。在今晚你对企鹅人做出的表演之后，他们会在这个城市的每一个角落到处找你。”

杰森脸上顽皮的笑容很快被怒容所取代。 “你不用操心这个，他们是我的问题。 我会处理好他们的。”

从最初他为了让杰森远离蝙蝠而采取的措施难度来看，斯莱德非常肯定这会让杰森引火上身，并最终也成为斯莱德的麻烦。 不管杰森是否愿意见他们，那群蝙蝠现在都会来找他们。在某种方面上，斯莱德很期待和他们那愤怒面孔打招呼。

显然，杰森在回避这个问题。也许，他最终还是会需要一些干预……

杰森在他身下挪动了些许，试图远离他，但斯莱德紧紧抓住了他。 “不。”他说，然后让杰森转过身来，让他们面对面地躺在一起。 他又轻轻地吻了一下杰森，品尝杰森那柔软又火热的嘴唇。 杰森以同样的方式回应了他，但片刻后中断了这个吻，把头埋在斯莱德的颈窝里。

他们不再说话，最终，当杰森渐渐入睡时，斯莱德感觉到了杰森有节奏的呼吸呼出的气体轻轻搔过他的锁骨。他抱紧了怀里的人，拉起被子盖住他们两人的身体，然后同样闭上了眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

迪克加大了夜翼摩托的油门，疾驰着通过了蝙蝠洞的安全传感器。“杰森在哥谭。”布鲁斯发来的这句简洁的讯息所给他带来的震撼胜过了一切，引擎嘈杂的轰鸣声如同此刻他心中难以平息的焦虑。

收到讯息的前一刻他正准备去布鲁德海文夜巡，但在得知这个重磅消息后，他将原来所有的计划都抛到了脑后，并开始全速赶往蝙蝠洞。他们已经寻找了杰森数月之久，斯莱德杀死小丑之后将杰森也一并带走，之后他们便仿佛从这个星球上消失了，对残留的一切证据的调查都只会导致死胡同。迪克得出结论，斯莱德是故意这么做的。小丑的首级被插在仓库外的一根长矛上，从监控里他轻车熟路地驾车前往这里的方式来看，他对杰森所做的每一件事都是提前计划好了的。小丑被杀死那一刻的监控录像完好无损，迪克和布鲁斯已经反复观看并分析了这段录像无数遍，以至于杰森惊愕、恐惧，挣扎着试图挣脱的画面深深地印在了他的脑海里。录像其余的部分都被人为地删掉了。

布鲁斯在那之后再也没有发现他们之中任何一个人的踪迹，但迪克仍然对杰森的生还抱有希望。考虑到在杰森逃走之前，迪克从他的灵魂印记上了解到的东西。

迪克在蝙蝠洞的中央平台上停了下来，引擎的轰鸣声还没有完全消失，他就从摩托上跳了下来，空气中弥漫着橡胶燃烧的气味。他稳稳地落在地板上，然后走近正在使用蝙蝠电脑的布鲁斯，巨大的显示器上正分析着一条条信息。

“在哪里? ” 迪克甚至没有打个招呼。他知道布鲁斯和他一样焦急万分，他不想浪费任何时间直奔主题。

布鲁斯的视线没有离开显示器，他摘掉了头罩，当他调出一段监控录像时，他的表情比任何时候都更加严肃。 录像上显示的时间表明那是当天的早些时候，某个车站隧道的一个交叉路口，人群迂回穿行。迪克立即注意到人来人往之中有一个静止不动的身影。 男性， 身材高大，至少六英尺以上，肌肉发达，强壮。随意地靠在墙上，苍白的头发上戴着一顶棒球帽，遮住了大部分面部特征。他把双臂交叉在胸前，然后整整五秒钟，直视着镜头。迪克看到了那副熟悉的粗犷面孔、标志性的眼罩和一张狼一般的微笑——斯莱德。

然后，几乎在他抬头的一瞬间，他转身消失在人群之中。

“你觉得这代表着什么? ”迪克大声问道，尽管他已经知道了答案：斯莱德想让他们知道他在这里。

布鲁斯没有立即回应他。相反，他调出了另一个监控录像片段。这一次似乎是警车的行车记录仪录像，画面的背景中是一座仓库，几辆消防车聚集在一起，正与吞噬着整座建筑的大火作战。

布鲁斯沉默了几秒钟以让迪克收集信息，然后开了口: “凌晨3点左右，哥谭警察被叫到一个据称是企鹅人与黑面具进行军火交易的现场。数起爆炸损坏了商品，交易被迫中止。有多人受伤，但死亡人数为零。几名嫌疑人被逮捕和审问，所有人一致指认了红头罩，以及丧钟。”

“杰森回来当红头罩了? ”迪克困惑地摇摇头。“他为什么不联系我们？他现在和丧钟是一伙的了 ? ”

布鲁斯没有立刻做出回答，但迪克能听到他的皮手套吱吱作响，双手紧握成拳头。 “我们必须考虑杰森为了达成某些目标而与丧钟合作的可能性。”

迪克很想反对，近乎绝望地寻找着能够表达反对的理由，但这很有可能就是事实。可即便如此，他依然不愿去想杰森背叛他们的可能性。“他可能被洗脑了，”迪克提出了不同假设，“或者被精神控制，我们不知道斯莱德对他做了什么，杰森已经被绑架了两个多月。”

“我知道。”这些话语听起来几乎像是咆哮，布鲁斯紧咬着牙，迪克甚至能看到他下颚边缘的肌肉鼓了起来。 “如果你之前的假设是正确的，杰森和斯莱德是灵魂伴侣，那么杰森可能受到了他灵魂印记的影响。”

听到这些话，迪克的心沉了下去。当他得知杰森拥有一个小丑的灵魂印记时，他内心充满了愧疚与恐惧。但是和斯莱德绑定在一起也许并不会好多少。命运不再诅咒他必须在一个精神病小丑的手中再次体验可怕的死亡，但杰森的宿命仍然注定要与一个从谋杀中获利的人产生交织，永远地。迪克是第一个被扯入过这种联系里的人，而他绝不希望同样的事情发生在杰森身上。他无法抑制地觉得自己对此负有责任。

布鲁斯的语气中还有一丝指责的意味，这毫无帮助。 此前当他为了证实他的猜想而解释说斯莱德的胳膊上有一只知更鸟时，布鲁斯勃然大怒。他没有直白地说出来，但迪克知道布鲁斯因此责怪他。在连迪克自己都感到自责的时候，他怎么会不这样呢？毕竟如果他早点意识到这件事的真相，也许他就能保护好杰森。

“你应该早点告诉我的，”布鲁斯咆哮道。 “我们可以提前拟定计划，我们本可以为此做好准备。”

“我认为这只是一个单向的灵魂印记。” 迪克解释道。 “我以为……我以为这是我的问题……而我已经把它解决了。我没有继续追查下去，在沃利和我确认关系后我以为一切都结束了，但我从没想过可能会是杰森，我本该意识到的... ... ”

事后看来，他不应该如此盲目，认为斯莱德会简单地止步于他。那个年长的男人表现得很强势，斯莱德蛊惑的话语有时听起来相当有说服力。那时的迪克年轻且缺乏经验，斯莱德身上散发的危险的诱惑几乎难以抗拒。但迪克的一大优势是没有对等的灵魂印记，不会被轻易地操纵，这使他能够区分和划分自己的感情。

杰森是做不到这一点的。灵魂共鸣造成的影响非常强烈，再加上杰森身不由己，他很可能被自己感受到的情绪所迷惑，而斯莱德会毫不留情地利用这一点。再加上被囚禁的心理影响，杰森极易受到操纵。

“如果杰森的确受到了灵魂印记的影响，那这所有的一切都不能归罪于他。”迪克坚定地说。他需要确保布鲁斯承认这一点。“你看过那段录像。你看到斯莱德做了什么以及杰森的反应。他并不想参与其中，他是被迫陷入这种境地的。而现在我们必须帮助他摆脱困境，无论他现在对此有何感想。”

布鲁斯的脸上闪过一丝痛楚，但他点了点头。“不管怎样，我们必须先找到他。根据神谕搜集到的情报，我推测出了几个可能性较大的红头罩的下一步行动地址。今晚我们去逐一侦察，做好准备。”

布鲁斯戴上头套，朝蝙蝠车走去。迪克跟在后面，深吸了一口气，无力地试图平息在心中纠成一团的的愤怒、焦虑与自责。

他们会找到斯莱德的。 迪克对此很有把握，他们会解决这个问题，他们会让杰森好起来的。虽然他不知道该怎么做，但他们会找到办法的。

——————

第一个发现他们的是迪克。在那次谈话之后，他们又花了三个晚上才发现杰森的踪迹。当他们终于找到杰森的时候，他们发现杰森正潜伏在一栋正对黑面具办公室大楼的屋顶上。似乎正在建立某种监视阵列，安装并校准着一组小型摄像机——这一片区域很可能被它们完全覆盖了。这是他们执行长期监视任务时的标准程序，这意味着杰森已经回到了哥谭市，继续他在离开之前作为红头罩的工作。这让他松了一口气ーー杰森还活着，还能正常行动，且至少在表面上没有受到任何伤害ーー但杰森并不孤独。

斯莱德和他在一起。

迪克蹲伏在几栋楼外他们无法察觉的地方，用讯息通知布鲁斯立即与他会合。他们分头行动以扩大搜索范围，尽管这意味着他现在不得不等着布鲁斯回来。

“在收到我的指示前，不要挑起战斗。”布鲁斯的声音从通讯频道中传来。

“收到。”迪克一边回答，一边抑制着立刻冲出去的冲动。他有和斯莱德交手的经验，但即使是对蝙蝠侠来说，与这个世界上最致命的刺客正面交锋也是一件棘手的事情，更别提杰森也被牵扯其中。如果他们作为一个团队行动，他们将杰森安全地救出来的成功率会更高。他们现在尚不清楚杰森处于什么状态，但他们必须做好面对杰森也与他们为敌的情况下的准备。

迪克一边等待，一边暗中观察着两人。迪克注意到了他们似乎正在交谈，虽然迪克离他们很远，听不到他们的声音，而且他们都戴着各自的头盔和面具，使他无法读唇语。杰森正夸张地挥舞着双臂，而斯莱德无动于衷站在他面前。他似乎没有处于危险之中，也没有受到任何直接的威胁。他看起来不像是受到胁迫的样子，也没有对斯莱德的过分靠近有所抵触。

这是个不好的兆头。看起来如果迪克和布鲁斯试图把他们分开，杰森是不会那么容易地跟他们走的。

他身后有一丝动静，伴随着周围阴影微妙的变化。 迪克不需要转身就知道蝙蝠侠已经落在了他身后。他感觉到布鲁斯走近并蹲伏在了他的左边，和他一起默默地观察着形势。

杰森单膝跪在地上校准另一台摄像机时，他的肢体语言更加生动了。他似乎对什么事情感到不安，而斯莱德则逐步缩短着两人的距离，气场也越发咄咄逼人。这使迪克大为恼火。斯莱德以前也这么对付过他，试图对他进行威慑。这一招在他身上没有奏效，但看到它被用在别人——用在杰森身上，他的保护本能就开始沸腾起来。

“你能听出他们在说什么吗? ” 迪克转头面向布鲁斯，他的装备包括远距离收音器，而此刻他静止不动，迪克知道这意味着布鲁斯正透过他的头罩窃听着他们。

“他们对如何处置黑面具起了意见分歧。”布鲁斯回答。他没有进一步说明，而迪克目前也没有别的办法，所以他回到监视状态，让布鲁斯能够集中注意力。

杰森现在站在了斯莱德面前，和他面对面的同时双手叉着腰，摆出他典型的挑衅姿势。如果杰森能够对精神控制，或者斯莱德对他施加的影响作出反抗的话，也许他们还没有失去希望。不出所料，斯莱德没有退后。相反，他向前冲刺，动作流畅，速度极快，反映出他超出常人的能力ーー他一个扫堂腿将杰森绊倒，并把他按倒在地。杰森跌倒之后试图以翻滚躲开，但斯莱德已经为此做好了准备。他抓住杰森的前臂——就在迪克之前看到过的，杰森的小丑印记所在的地方。突然之间，杰森身上的战意消失了。相反，杰森在斯莱德身下弓起了背，一种和先前全然不同的紧张感开始流经他的全身。斯莱德抓住机会摘下了杰森的头盔，然后迅速滑进了杰森的两腿之间，分开了他的大腿。

迪克不喜欢这样。一点也不。就迪克所知，斯莱德此时完全占了上风，而杰森有些不对劲。在任何情况下，他都不会这么轻易地投降。迪克再次感受到了那种保护欲的高涨，他转向布鲁斯确认他们的进攻计划，结果发现另一个人已从之前所在的位置一跃而下。

该死。迪克立即紧随他行动，用自己的钩索飞荡而出，跟在布鲁斯飘动的黑斗篷后方。迪克已经以最快的速度赶上他了，而布鲁斯已经利用俯冲的助力发起了一次猛烈的进攻。

斯莱德迅速起身，布鲁斯猛地扑向他，将他从杰森身边撞开，然后狠狠地补上了一记踢击。他的攻击如果命中，几根肋骨的断裂是必然的。 然而，斯莱德动作很快。他反击着接下了布鲁斯一次又一次的攻击。

“搞什么鬼? ”杰森从躺倒的地方踉跄地站了起来。他似乎有些迷茫，尽管迪克看不清他多米诺面具下的眼睛。

“杰——头罩，你没事吧? ” 迪克落在附近，试图走过去帮助他。他伸出了一只手抓住他的胳膊，但杰森推开了他，拔枪并立即瞄准正在战斗的斯莱德和布鲁斯的方向进行了一连串的射击，迫使布鲁斯中断了对斯莱德的进攻。

迪克压抑着被背叛的那仿佛心脏被刺穿般的痛苦。这不是杰森的错，他提醒自己，斯莱德以某种方式操纵着他。尽管他们还没有证实这一点，但迪克敢打赌杰森手臂上的小丑印记现在已经消失了，取而代之的是杰森和他们面前那位残忍刺客的宿命交织的象征。迪克知道命运也可能会是残酷的，但不知何故，杰森灵魂印记的这种转变甚至比原来还要恶毒ーー命运给予他的不是赦免，而是二次伤害，杰森的宿命遭受了太多不该承受的苦难。当然，这并不意味着迪克会袖手旁观，让杰森成为斯莱德新的玩物。

在杰森加入这场混战之前，迪克冲上前扑倒了他，但杰森借助倒下时的力翻滚开来，并高高跃起，一脚踢在迪克的脸上。迪克防守性地举起双臂吸收踢击的力量，杰森借力一蹬，脱离了迪克的攻击范围，又朝远方开了几枪，迫使布鲁斯转攻为守。这给斯莱德制造了机会，一记重拳击倒了布鲁斯。

在斯莱德乘势追击之前，迪克加入了战场。他在他们之间掷出三个震荡圆盘，阻止了斯莱德进一步的攻击。迪克从他的侧翼进攻，试图转移斯莱德的注意力。

“你胆子可真肥，斯莱德，”他嘲弄道，把斯莱德的注意力转移到自己身上，“在对杰森做了那样的事情之后还敢回到这里来，但现在一切都结束了! ”

“你觉得我做了什么，格雷森? ” 斯莱德抬起头，“除了把杰森从错误的命运中拯救出来? ”

“别假装我不认识你。” 迪克猛地给了他一记双后跟踢，然后是连续的刺拳，旨在缴械斯莱德刚刚拔出的那根钛制长棍。“别假装我不知道你只是在利用他来得到你想要的东西。”

“五十步笑百步。”斯莱德抓住了迪克空翻时的一个破绽，用手中的长棍击中了他的肩膀，迫使迪克硬着陆。 然后他再次开始攻击重新加入战斗的布鲁斯。

“我没有训练他死在某种愚蠢的孩童十字军战中，斯莱德挥舞着的长棍划破空气，他的攻击残忍而无情，布鲁斯节节败退。斯莱德继续补充着，“我没有在知道谋杀他的那个变态杂种仍然活着，并且虎视眈眈试图再次伤害他的情况下让他在这么多年里一直悬而未决。”

斯莱德不仅拳头狠厉，他的话语更是直击他们的心脏，而且效果拔群。迪克感觉像肚子上挨了一拳，而布鲁斯几乎气得发抖。这足以使迪克分散注意力，以至于他差一点没能避开斯莱德挥下的长棍。这力度足以击碎地板，沥青碎片四处飞散，迪克几乎没能跳起来和布鲁斯重整旗鼓。与此同时，他和布鲁斯还要闪避着杰森的火力掩护。扳倒斯莱德从来都不是一件容易的事，而现在杰森也站在了对手那边，这使事情变得更加复杂。

杰森绕到了另一边，站在斯莱德身边，与迪克和布鲁斯互相对峙着。

他们陷入了僵局中。

“杰森，住手。”布鲁斯的声音听起来几乎像一种难以理解的咆哮。从表面上看，他仍是那个冷酷无情的蝙蝠侠，但是迪克听出了他语气里的其他东西——他的声音在愤怒之下隐藏着不安。他非常担心，但尽一切努力不让自己表现出来。“你跟我们走。”他命令道，带着那种迪克非常了解的，表示他会尽一切可能调查出事情真相的权威口吻。

“不，”杰森啐了一口，显然他什么都没有听出来。“我他妈的不是你养的狗崽子。你他妈一句话都不说地袭击了我们，我哪儿也不会和你去的。”

“你说过你会处理这件事的，”斯莱德插话道，假意用剑替换他的长棍，“或者你更愿意让我代为效劳？”

杰森的动作明显开始变得僵硬，他皱眉咬紧着牙关。“不，这是我的问题，我会处理好他们的。分头行动，在安全屋等我。”

斯莱德没有立即行动。他仍戴着面具，但迪克看得出他在考虑，先是看了布鲁斯一眼，然后是迪克。当他最终终于开始动身时，他的第一个动作是抓住杰森的前臂灵魂印记所在的地方。“好吧。”他听起来很不高兴，“但我只给你到早上的时间。在那之后，我就会来找你。"

斯莱德转身离开，布鲁斯立即试图拦住他，但杰森挡住了他的去路。

“看着我，老家伙。这是我们之间的问题。”杰森向布鲁斯踢出一脚，同时向迪克扔出了一个迷你炸弹。威力与范围都很小，很容易避开，但迪克必须后退几步才能逃出爆炸半径。杰森的战术有效地阻止了他们两个对斯莱德的追击。

布鲁斯以一连串拳头予以还击，杰森踉跄地向后退去。他击中了杰森的肋骨，使他喘不过气来。在杰森恢复过来之前，迪克加入了他。他从背后束缚住杰森，用手臂卡住了他的喉咙。布鲁斯紧接着往他的脸上喷了一剂麻醉气体。迪克适时地松开了手，杰森因急于呼吸而吸入了一大口气体。

杰森在昏倒前摇摇晃晃地坚持了几秒钟，但最终失去了知觉，向后倒下。布鲁斯在他摔倒在地前接住了他。

迪克转身扫视着这片区域，寻找斯莱德的踪迹，但刺客早已不见踪影。

——————

他们用蝙蝠车保全着杰森，并以创纪录的时间回到了蝙蝠洞。布鲁斯在回来的路上一言不发，而这一次，即使话痨如迪克都没有打破沉默的意思。他很高兴他们把杰森安全地（至少物理层面是安全的）带回来了。然而他的精神层面是未知数。从杰森刚才的行为判断，布鲁斯是对的。杰森已经向斯莱德妥协了。

迪克发出了一声沉重的叹息。回想起他们所做的选择时，他丝毫没有感到他所希望的那种解脱。宿命的交织拥有改变一个人的力量，而黑暗的一面是，有时它的改变会使人变得更坏。杰森选择了站在斯莱德那边对抗他们，但与此同时，也有令人欣喜的迹象：他没有试着直接射杀他们。杰森瞄准射出的子弹没有一颗是致命的，一颗都没有。杰森是个优秀的神枪手，如果他真的想让人见血的话，迪克和布鲁斯就不会像他们现在这样全身而退了。他们基本上都毫发无伤，除了几处小擦伤以外，他和布鲁斯都没有受到任何重伤。此外，在有机会的时候，每一次在斯莱德能够用更致命的武器进行攻击之前，杰森都进行了干预。这无疑是希望犹在的迹象，迪克紧紧抓住了它。

他们一到回到蝙蝠洞，布鲁斯就把仍处于昏迷状态的杰森抬进了医务室。他脱下杰森的皮夹克，解开他的枪套，然后伸手去解开他的防弹衬衫的拉链，大概是想检查他身上有没有受伤的地方。当它被拉到杰森的衣领以下时，他停顿了一下。布鲁斯把他的头套往后推开，迪克能清楚地看到他在磨着牙齿。

迪克向前探了探身子，想看看是什么让布鲁斯这么生气——杰森的脖子和肩膀上有着众多新鲜的红色伤痕。 从大小和位置判断，这些是吻痕。毫无疑问，是斯莱德留下的。

布鲁斯看起来想掐死某人。

“ B，”迪克警告道，勉强控制住自己的愤怒。 他深吸了一口气，重新集中注意力，然后继续说: “检查他的灵魂印记。”

布鲁斯点点头，完全拉开了杰森盔甲的拉链。 迪克注意到杰森的肋骨上有鲜红色的瘀伤——可能是他们之前的打斗留下的——然后布鲁斯解开了衬衫的其余部分露出杰森的胳膊。

就在那儿。 绿头发的、苍白的、丑陋又令人作呕的小丑不见了。取而代之的是一张狼脸，一分为二的橙黑色面孔清楚地表明它代表的不是别人，正是丧钟——斯莱德 · 威尔逊。

迪克内心涌起了一种难以形容的感情，他发现自己正转身离去。不愿再看下去。他感到喉咙发紧，眼睛因为眼泪在里面打转而刺痛着，因为这感觉有点像悲伤。看到杰森手臂上代表着斯莱德的灵魂印记，不知何故，他感觉他们似乎永远地失去了他的弟弟。

不，不是这样的。 我们还没有完全失去杰森。 他还在这里，他还活着，还在呼吸。迪克在内心斥责着自己。 他会帮助杰森度过难关，他会看到杰森仍然留在家庭的怀抱中，即使杰森手臂上的狼印正威胁着他的命运将朝家庭的反方向前进。

突然传来一阵撞击的声音，迪克转过身来，看到布鲁斯把一把椅子扔出了医务室。如果他说以前也生过气，那么他现在已经快歇斯底里了。一个念头在迪克脑海里一闪而过：他可能会把气撒在杰森身上。这是不可能的。布鲁斯不会这么做的，对吧？但尽管如此，迪克还是将自己置于他们之间，以防万一。

布鲁斯再次靠近杰森，迪克紧张起来。

“你在干什么? ” 当布鲁斯伸手去够轮床上的绑带时，迪克突然感到一阵惊慌。

“他会离开的，”布鲁斯的声音因痛苦而嘶哑着，仿佛一座摇摇欲坠的大坝，正极力阻挡着汹涌而来的愤怒洪流， “我们需要确保他无法这么做。”

他正要将杰森的手腕束缚在第一个绑带里，但他突然停了下来，眯起眼睛，痛苦地抿起了唇。

迪克巡着布鲁斯的目光看去，发现杰森的手腕上有割伤，这表明杰森已经受到了某种程度的约束。割伤看起来是最近才发生的，它们相对较浅，但手腕那部分的皮肤仍然是发红并凸起的。迪克看着布鲁斯放下绑带，用手指指腹轻轻地抚摸杰森的伤痕。他看上去受到了短暂的打击，但随后又重新伸手去拿起绑带。

“布鲁斯，不要。” 迪克抓住他的手想阻止他。 “我们需要和他谈谈。”

“我们会的。在我们确定他对自己和我们都不会构成威胁之后。”

即使这感觉是不对的，但布鲁斯没有错。杰森甚至在整个灵魂印记事件开始之前就变得喜怒无常，所以迪克不情愿地让布鲁斯继续下去了。布鲁斯开始进行第一个约束，他抓住杰森狼印所在的那只胳膊，将他的手腕放进手部绑带中将其限制住。布鲁斯正准备把杰森的另一只手腕放进第二个绑带时，杰森突然从布鲁斯的手中抽回了自己的胳膊。

“…他妈的怎么回事？布鲁斯? ”杰森醒了，他睁大眼睛，迅速坐了起来。他拉了拉被锁在轮床上的手腕，但它们被绑得很紧。布鲁斯设计它们的初衷是在必要的时候可以限制住超能力者，而杰森显然不喜欢这一点。“放开我。”

“当我确定你没有受到精神控制时，我会的。”布鲁斯似乎努力将自己的怒气降低了一个档次。然后，他温和地向杰森询问道: “斯莱德对你做了什么? ”

杰森眯起眼睛：“你什么意思? ”

“你和他一起行动，”布鲁斯回答，“我想知道为什么。”

“你的意思是，除了我们是灵魂伴侣以外的理由? ” 杰森用那只自由的手对着狼印挥了挥。

布鲁斯不屑地撇了撇嘴：“你和他上过床了吗? ”

“不好意思? ”杰森的嘴角扭曲着，“我觉得这和你一点关系都没有。”

“如果他强迫了你和他上床，那就有。”布鲁斯说。

杰森看起来震惊不已。“他没有——事情不是这样的! ”

“那你回来的时候为什么不联系我们，杰森? ”迪克这时终于插嘴了，“我们快担心死了。我最后一次见到你时你吓坏了，然后跑走了。斯莱德绑架了你好几个月，而你突然间回来之后甚至没告诉我们你没事! ”

迪克尽了最大的努力来保持冷静，但是到最后他几乎快要吼出来了。他有些情绪失控，因为他对发生在杰森身上的事的恐惧正以所有最糟糕的可能变成现实。

当杰森把目光移开时，他的猜想进一步得到了证实，他的语气里逐渐沾上了负罪感，喃喃道：“我们……解决了问题。斯莱德和我…我们能成功的”

“你看不出来。”迪克大声将它说出来的时候，声音几乎是破碎的。

“看出什么? ”

“仔细想想吧，杰森。”迪克放松肩膀，松开拳头，有意识地努力放松自己的肢体语言。即使这与他的感受背道而驰，但杰森对潜在的攻击性非常敏感，迪克希望这样能使杰森更容易接受。

“客观地看待这件事，”他继续说道，“如果没有灵魂印记的存在呢？他袭击了你，他绑架了你；他强迫你看着他杀人，然后他强行把你带走，孤立了你，把你和任何想要帮助你的人完全隔绝。他囚禁了你几个月。他还可能强迫你不得不依靠他来维持基本生存。当你重新获得自由时，你却突然和他产生了一段关系。告诉我，在你看来这听起来像什么? ”

“我不……”杰森吞吞吐吐地说着，音量逐渐变小。

“你必须想办法反抗它，杰森。”布鲁斯慢慢地走近了他，试探性地伸出一只手放在杰森的肩膀上。“这种情况有时会发生在被囚禁的受害者身上，你知道的。你还是罗宾的时候就学过它，你知道它叫什么。”

杰森转向他，他的呼吸变得急促。“斯德哥尔摩综合征。”他说，“你认为我得了斯德哥尔摩综合征。”

迪克点点头，看到杰森的表情逐渐变得痛苦时，他的心也滴着血。看来他们已经说服他了。他开始质疑斯莱德所作的一切。

“现在还没有为时过晚，”迪克温和地说，“你仍可以自己选择。你不一定要这么做，你不一定要选择斯莱德。人们以前也这么做过。 看看罗伊和柴郡猫，这很艰难，但是他选择不让自己的灵魂印记决定自己的命运，他因此而变得更好了。人们是可以选择避开自己的宿命的。”

“你想让我离开。” 这不是一个疑问句。杰森开始越来越激动，试图尽可能地收回他仍锁在轮床上的手腕以远离布鲁斯。他摇着头，尽最后的努力否认。“停下。不要再说了。不管你想做什么，都太迟了。”

“我们是想保护你——”布鲁斯再次伸出手，但被杰森一下甩开。

“保护我？那么在我希望你保护我不受小丑伤害时，你他妈在哪? ”

“这不一样，”布鲁斯坚持说。

“是吗? ”杰森挣扎着，他的痛苦很快变成了愤怒。“你觉得我能再一次从小丑对我的谋杀中存活下来吗？你认为命运把我塞回六尺之下是可以接受的，但是和斯莱德在一起就是滔天大错? ”

布鲁斯对此退缩了，但他仍然坚持着自己的决心。“杰森，你知道事情没那么简单。”

“不， 我一点也不知道。”杰森一边从约束自己的绑带里挣扎着，一边啐了一口。“你打算怎么办？试着把我关押在这里，直到我同意你的意见？把我关起来，限制我的行动直到我得到某种反斯德哥尔摩综合征? ”

“杰森，冷静点。” 迪克又一次站在杰森和布鲁斯之间。“我们只是想确保你没事。”

“去你妈的! ”他突然用空着的那只手向他们上方扔了些东西——布鲁斯在最初的搜身时肯定漏掉了一只爆炸型蝙蝠镖。它击中了天花板，然后燃烧起来，随着泡沫推进剂膨胀并粘附在表面，火焰蔓延到整个房间。与拘留室相比，医疗室里的安全措施是最不严格的，杰森利用了这一点。生命保护故障保险被触发，轮床的约束装置自动解除了。

布鲁斯向他扑过去，但杰森设法踢向他，挣脱了他的擒拿，飞快地跑走了。迪克紧紧跟在他后面，在他快要到达蝙蝠洞的载具存放处时抓住了他的胳膊。

杰森突然转向他。“别他妈碰我！”他大喊道，眼里满是惊恐。他的胸部剧烈起伏着，迪克才意识到，他的动作可能对杰森造成了难以置信的疼痛，从他用手捂住着受伤的肋骨的样子就可以看出来。

迪克立刻放开了他，伸出双手让杰森看到，并向后退了一步。“杰森，等等。”他恳求道，在语气中注入尽可能多的诚恳，“别跑，对不起，我们搞砸了。我们为什么不重新开始？我去叫阿尔弗雷德，我们可以上楼谈谈。”

杰森犹豫了一会儿，迪克以为他会同意，但在布鲁斯走到他身边之后，杰森立刻又警惕起来。他转过身，小心翼翼地在注视着他的同时向一辆蝙蝠车移动。

布鲁斯正要追上去，但迪克伸出一只手拦住了他。他摇摇头，希望布鲁斯能明白他的意思。他明白了，即使很不情愿，但他后退了几步，让迪克说话。

“杰森，记住你永远都有选择。问问你自己，你是否真的想要这样。如果斯莱德没有让你陷入这种境地，你能发自内心地说你会愿意吗？如果没有灵魂印记的存在，你会愿意吗？”

杰森一动不动，当他消化着迪克的话时，脸上充满了矛盾。他没有马上再次逃跑是个好兆头，但是和杰森有关的事从来都不是容易的。

“你是说我有选择吗? ” 杰森反击道，“你的意思是你现在给了我一个能离开这里的选择? ”

迪克不情愿地点了点头。“如果你坚持要走，我们不会阻止你。我们不会把你囚禁在这里。我希望你能看到不同，我们给了你选择的余地，当你发现我们是真心在努力帮助你之后，你就会回来的。”

杰森看起来有些怀疑，但即使是他逐渐后退，乃至登上一辆蝙蝠摩托车后，迪克和布鲁斯也没有采取任何行动。 杰森将一条腿跨过摩托的座位，然后停了下来，回头看了看迪克，然后是布鲁斯。他似乎又陷入了动摇，但最终他还是选择了离开，发动引擎后加速冲出了洞穴。

“你让他走了。”布鲁斯的声音里没有愤怒，只有迪克在他身上很少观察到过的沮丧，这证明了杰森的情况对他的影响有多大。迪克可以看到他眉头皱起的皱纹和嘴唇低垂时流露出的悲伤和痛苦。

迪克也感受到了，对斯莱德的所做所为感到的担忧和沮丧，以及对没能阻止杰森再次离开的无助与挫败感。但除了强行监禁他以外，迪克也别无他法。

“你看到他的反应了，布鲁斯。如果我们强迫他留在这里的话，我们会失去他的。”也许迪克说这话是为了安慰自己，就像安慰布鲁斯一样。

“我们可以追踪他。”布鲁斯向蝙蝠电脑走去，"他甚至可能带我们找到斯莱德。"

“也许吧。”迪克看着布鲁斯调出地图，蝙蝠摩托上跟踪器的红点闪烁着离庄园越来越远。“不过你也看到了。他现在心存顾虑，我们必须相信他会做出正确的决定。斯莱德没有给他选择的机会，但我们有，我们必须向杰森证明这一点。”

布鲁斯没有回应，显然是对此感到怀疑。事实上迪克也不太愿意把这件事完全交给杰森考虑。考虑到灵魂印记的因素，他个人的决策绝对会受到影响。此外，如果他想摆脱斯莱德却做不到的话，他需要支持与后援。

“我一个人跟着他，”迪克说。"我也许有更高的可能性让他回来。"

“不。”布鲁斯摇摇头。“斯莱德太危险了。我不会让你一个人对付他的。”

“我了解斯莱德。”轮到迪克对布鲁斯的假设感到愤怒了。“他不会杀我的，即使事情真的到了那个地步，我很肯定杰森也不会允许的。相信我。”

布鲁斯怒视着他，但最终还是让步了。“很好，但是如果有必要的话，我会准备好蝙蝠机的。”

迪克骑上另一辆摩托车，打开通讯器出发了，这样布鲁斯就可以为他追寻追踪器提供指引。他深吸了一口气，启动引擎，试图在精神上为接下来发生的事情做好准备。他正冒着让杰森永久离开的风险，但他只能相信自己的直觉，那就是他把杰森带回家的决定是正确的。


	3. Chapter 3

正如迪克所说的那样，没有任何人在杰森一路疾驰着离开蝙蝠洞时跳出来阻止他。他本以为布鲁斯会封锁所有出口，或者远程锁定他正骑着的这辆蝙蝠摩托，但事实是，即使他已加速驶入了属于哥谭凌晨时分的那片黑暗之中，他所行驶的道路却仍畅通无阻。他紧紧抓住摩托握把，尽可能无视每次呼吸时肋骨传来的剧烈疼痛。好在那吹在他赤裸的皮肤上的刺骨寒风帮助他麻木了疼痛。他真是白痴，连一件衬衫都没套上就冲出了蝙蝠洞，但那时他已经处于恐慌发作的边缘，急切地想要远远逃开。

唯一激励着他继续前进的是肾上腺素的刺激，他的心脏仍然因为与迪克和布鲁斯的冲突而狂跳不止。愤怒、怨恨和恐惧一团乱麻地纠结在他胃里，甚至即使是在蝙蝠摩托的轰鸣声中，他也能听到自己砰砰作响的心跳声。他逼迫自己保持足够长时间的冷静，以迅速进入市区外围，在那里他迅速遗弃了载具，跌跌撞撞地步行穿过街道，前往他的一个紧急避难所。

杰森拖着沉重的脚步走进一条狭窄小巷里的隐蔽入口处，颤抖着在安全面板上输入了密码后，他几乎瘫倒在门口，紧绷了一晚上的神经以及筋疲力尽的身体终于击倒了他。他关上身后的门，背靠着它缓缓滑到地板上，努力让自己的呼吸平静下来，弄清楚自己的处境。

他强迫自己集中注意力: 他需要换上一身衣服，他需要武器，他需要去一个安全的地方。他所在的物资库相对安全，但离他丢下蝙蝠摩托的地方太近了。他不想让迪克或布鲁斯来找他。杰森原以为他们会对他和斯莱德搭档感到愤怒和失望，但他没有料到他们会试图让他相信他已经被洗脑了。

“如果斯莱德没有让你陷入这种境地，你能发自内心地说你会愿意吗？ ”迪克的话不由自主地在他的脑海中回响，早先那丝微弱的怀疑感开始在杰森心中愈演愈烈。

如果没有灵魂印记的存在，他会希望斯莱德成为他的伴侣吗？当他想起那个人时，他的前臂肘弯处就会传来那种微弱的刺痛感ーー一种微妙的热度，使他不自觉地将手按在狼的印记上，以便感受到灵魂共鸣的印象。一股暖流在他身上蔓延开来。那种感觉是真真切切的，那种熟悉的情感悸动深深地扎根在他的心里……但它应当像那样疼痛吗？说实话算不上是疼痛…感觉就像被什么东西拉了一下。这是一个人和灵魂伴侣在一起时应该有的感觉吗？

杰森真的不知道。当他对某些事情感到不确定的时候，他会跟随自己的直觉，而此时他的直觉尖叫着要他回到他的安全屋里。他需要停止胡思乱想，振作起来。他想要回家，他想...他想要斯莱德。

…或者他真的是这么想的吗？

如果没有灵魂印记的存在，你会愿意吗？迪克的话又一次响了起来。而杰森的思绪也再次开始盘旋起来。仔细回忆，他无法否认地想起，他曾为了相同的原因而试图远离斯莱德ーー他孤立了杰森，强迫他依赖斯莱德维持生存ーー但出于某种原因，在这个过程中的某个时候，他已经不再关心这件事了。以及斯莱德的确对杰森做过一些他一开始并不情愿的事情。斯莱德一直非常强势，他们几乎立刻就发生了亲密关系。除非杰森直截了当地说不，否则斯莱德会立即去做他想对他做的任何事情，尽管他的确相当享受性事，但大部分时候杰森都被灵魂共鸣的印象压得喘不过气来，以至于根本无法理解自己在做什么。

他想要它仅仅是因为灵魂印记强迫他去接受它吗？是灵魂印记影响并压制了他自己的独立思考吗？他如此急切地试图回到斯莱德身边是否证实了迪克的说法？还是说这恰好意味着迪克是错的？他是如此盲目地被一个操纵性的宿命咒语影响了——以致于他现在唯一所想的是回到他的绑架者那里？或者他和斯莱德的宿命交织的确意味着他所感受到的东西：斯莱德会保护他的安全？

斯莱德是否……爱着他？

这个想法似乎凭空从他的脑子里冒了出来，但它立刻让他的脉搏加快了。他不想，也不再去细思这件事，因为无论哪一种答案都挺可怕的。于是他硬着头皮站起来，开始翻遍他所有的补给品寻找装备。他穿上一件普通的衬衫和夹克，并以自己的伤势起见选择了一种腿部枪套，然后走出了避难所。

他脆弱的肋骨严重拖累了他，使他无法像往常那样轻松地在楼房之间飞檐走壁，因此杰森现在只能在后巷缓缓移动，尽可能地减少发出的动静，以免被什么人发现。然而，他只走过了几个街区，就注意到头上的房顶边缘有细微的移动。杰森立刻躲到一个掩体后方，拔出枪，准备防御潜在的攻击。

他刚隐蔽起来，就感觉到刚才的动静已经转移到了他身后。 杰森转身面向袭击者，准备用手枪给那家伙来一下，但是他甚至还没有完成这个动作的一半，一个快速的反击就缴械了他的枪。预料中的后续攻击并没有接踵而至，潜在攻击者将自己的手指和杰森的缠绕在一起，把他向自己胸前拉去。

那是斯莱德，穿着丧钟的装备。“动作太慢。”在杰森来得及表示惊讶之前，他抢先一步开了口。 然后接着询问道：“你受伤了吗? ”

“不、没有。”杰森反射性结结巴巴地否认了，“你怎么知道我在这儿? ”

“我说过我会在早上来找你。” 斯莱德的脸被面具完全遮住了，但杰森仍然能感觉到他的视线在他身上游移，“我看到你的一个物资库被打开了。”

“你看到了? 怎么会? ”杰森不记得曾经给过斯莱德他的安全系统信息。

斯莱德没有回答。他只是抓住杰森的胳膊，用拇指摩擦着杰森衬衫下的狼印，然后向前拽着他。“来吧。”他说，敦促杰森跟上。

杰森发现自己跟在了他后面。灵魂印记所给予的温暖冲刷着他，瞬间消去了早些时候困扰他的任何疑虑。他突然感到非常迫切地需要斯莱德的存在所提供的慰藉。杰森已经感到不那么焦虑，甚至平静了，仿佛跟随斯莱德是再自然不过的事情。

他们上了一辆停在街边的车，杰森爬进后座，终于松了一口气。随着肾上腺素的刺激逐渐消退，从他的肋骨所传来的疼痛开始越来越剧烈。

斯莱德摘下面具，穿上一件长风衣，将身上的装备隐藏起来，然后坐到了驾驶座上。 他皱着眉回头看了看杰森，但是当他发动引擎并加速离开时，他什么也没说。杰森靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛，保持微弱的呼吸，以减轻胸部感受到的压力。他肯定是在路上昏过去了，因为他所知道的下一件事，就是斯莱德正把他抬进电梯，朝他们的安全屋走去。

他们一上楼，斯莱德就把他拉进浴室，开始脱下他的衣服。杰森任其发生，感觉到奇怪地超脱，仿佛麻木的迷雾笼罩着他。在他已经度过的后半夜，他的情绪激动到了十一分，迪克和布鲁斯进入了他的大脑，将他的认知基础搅成一团乱麻，直到他带着那仅存的破碎的决心从另一边逃出去。他感觉自己被打得屈服了，一部分的他愉快地退回到斯莱德那双坚定的手创造出的安全地带。当斯莱德引导着他的动作时，他的脑子一片空白。 他让自己被推进淋浴间，温暖的水雾包裹着他，直到他感觉到斯莱德轻轻地戳着他受伤的肋骨，疼痛让他不由自主地倒吸了一口凉气时，杰森才意识到那个男人一直在和他说话。

“你的意识还跟我在一起吗? ”斯莱德关掉了水龙头，那只锐利的蓝眼睛目不转睛地盯着杰森，直到他终于向他点了点头。这还不足以让斯莱德满意，于是他继续发问：“那些混蛋对你做了什么? ”

“没什么。”杰森回答。 出于某种原因，他突然感到有所防备。他自己都说不清为什么，但是他不想让斯莱德知道迪克和布鲁斯想做的事情。他莫名其妙地突然开始感到羞耻，浑身赤裸站在淋浴间里让他处于一个脆弱的位置，尤其是斯莱德在透明的玻璃门外堵住了他的出口。

“真的吗？ 所以你是想告诉我你撞到了自己的拳头，并因此几乎弄断了自己的肋骨? ” 斯莱德咆哮着，看穿了杰森微弱的推诿。斯莱德的姿势开始散发侵略性，他的双臂在身体两侧微微抬起，双手握拳，紧绷着肩膀。这让杰森想起了布鲁斯在冲他大发雷霆前是如何摆出同样的姿势的，更久之前，他从他的生父威利斯那里也看到过同样的姿态。

杰森发现自己处于戒备状态。他的紧张并不是没有被注意到，斯莱德眯起眼睛上下打量着他，嘴巴抿成一条细线。在斯莱德慢慢松开拳头之前，他的脸上闪过了一丝难以形容的东西——也许他得出了一些杰森甚至无法猜测的结论。杰森盯着他，仍然很紧张。斯莱德做的每一件事——他对他的每一次触碰，无论是恶意的打击还是安抚性的爱抚——都是经过深思熟虑的，杰森本能地为斯莱德的下一步行动做好了准备。

斯莱德伸出了手，杰森几乎要为此瑟缩了，但他只是从淋浴间的一旁抓起了一条毛巾，抖了抖之后用它擦干了杰森的头发，然后将它披在他的肩上。

“你是个蠢货。”斯莱德拉着杰森走出淋浴间，然后吻了他。

他感受着斯莱德的唇贴在自己的唇上的熟悉感觉。他轻轻地舔了一下杰森的唇，笑着伸出手去按着杰森的后脑勺，催促杰森张开嘴，以让斯莱德进一步地品尝他。

杰森犹豫着，拒绝着斯莱德发出的邀请，试着理清他的矛盾情绪。他刚才还以为斯莱德会打他，是不是很傻？此时此刻，他难以决定自己是应该保持警惕、松一口气，还是感到震惊。

斯莱德没有这样的保留意见。当他用手蹭过杰森手臂上的狼印时，杰森感到他的不情愿消失了，混合在一起的焦虑和疑惑也无影无踪。杰森本能地放松下来，将控制权完全交给斯莱德。年长的男人把手指缠在杰森潮湿的头发上，使他向后仰着头，这样斯莱德就可以加深这个吻。

对于一个像斯莱德一样残忍而致命的人来说，他在接吻时可以说是出奇的温柔。提到这个，杰森对斯莱德那激烈的“性”事风格有着相当丰富的经验。在大多数情况下，这个男人做爱时就像他在战斗中一样——相当高的标准，且极具统治力。如果杰森让一寸，那么斯莱德就会进一尺——不过这并不意味着他无法以适合杰森的节奏来获得乐趣。如果说这两者有什么不同的话，那就是当斯莱德放慢速度的时候，那只是意味着他已经取得了最有利的位置，正通过控制使用着他的权力。

斯莱德挤了进来，让他们的舌头搅在一起，来回地舔舐、吮吸和戏弄着杰森噘起的嘴唇，直到他的嘴唇肿胀且潮湿。有那么一瞬他放开了他，然后再一次侵入，深深地探入杰森的嘴里，杰森呜咽着回吻了他。斯莱德仍在抚摸着他的灵魂印记，他的心仿佛被重重地地拉了一下，那种杰森无法理解的隐痛感再次浮现出来。

这是他应该有的感觉吗？他现在心甘情愿地接受着这一切，仅仅是因为斯莱德触碰了他的灵魂印记？它真的应该是这种感觉吗？他怎么能确定呢？

又或者这是某种斯莱德为了自己的利益对他进行的灵魂操纵……可是灵魂共鸣是双向的，不是吗？

斯莱德拉着杰森的头发，直到他的头完全向后倾斜，然后向下移动吮吸着杰森的颈侧，直到他发出另一声快乐的哀鸣。当斯莱德用一只手托起他开始起了些微反应的下面时，他能感觉到自己的脸一下子红了，他的器物在抽搐着。而杰森突然间猛地吸进一口气，该死，疼的要命。

“啊！”杰森尖叫着推开斯莱德。他向后退去，直到背部撞到浴室的墙上。杰森用双臂抱住他受伤的肋骨，闭上眼睛，放慢呼吸，直到痛苦的火焰消退。当他终于再次抬起头时，斯莱德正怒视着他。

“你现在感受到多大的疼痛？”斯莱德伸出手，暗示着杰森倚靠在他身上。

杰森咬紧牙关发出嘶嘶声，但还是勉强说了句“我很好。”

他知道自己说服不了任何人，不出所料，斯莱德只是哼了一声表示怀疑。他的手依旧伸着，不耐烦地弯了几下手指：“来吧。还是说你打算整晚呆在该死的浴室里？”

杰森叹了口气，拉住斯莱德的手让对方承担了一部分自己的体重，让自己被缓慢地引导出浴室前往卧室。斯莱德帮助他放松下来，躺在床上，把那条湿毛巾扔到了角落里，然后拉下被子盖在杰森赤裸的身体上。在这之后，斯莱德开始在房间里来回渡步，从柜子里拿出一个行李袋，然后从不同的抽屉里把衣服塞进去。看起来他在收拾行李。

“你在干什么？”杰森一边挣扎着用手肘支撑起自己，一边问道。

“打包我们的东西。我们要走了。”斯莱德实事求是地说，“我接下了一份新的委托，你和我一起去。”

“什么？”杰森没有掩饰他的惊讶。他才刚刚回到哥谭市，刚刚开始重建自己的一切，现在斯莱德想让他们离开？此外，如果斯莱德接下了一份新委托，那极为可能意味着他又要拿下一条人命，这让杰森感到不安。他当然知道斯莱德的所作所为——他被称为丧钟是有原因的——说到底这一切的一切都是因为斯莱德接下了一份关于红头罩的委托才开始的，不过到目前为止，他们两人都在避免谈论这个话题，因为斯莱德并没有特别积极地对待这份工作。

看起来斯莱德并没有打算很快退休，这是一个道德难题，杰森还没有完全失去理性。当斯莱德得到了一个新的刺杀目标时，杰森能袖手旁观吗？

只要他知道那个人是无辜的就不会。

“目标是谁？”杰森发现自己在问。

斯莱德耸耸肩。“不要问一个你根本不在乎答案的问题。”

好吧。也许斯莱德说的有道理，他们还没有完全准备好这场对话，但是杰森接了下去：“那在哪里？”

“我们到了那里你就知道了。”

杰森讨厌这种家长式的语气，“我不会离开的。”在他脱口而出之前，他甚至没有完全理清自己的想法，但当他将它说出来之后，他感到如释重负。他不想在斯莱德干活的时候跟着他，他不想离开哥谭市。他有计划、他有他想做的事情，他不想因为斯莱德的一时兴起而抛下所有这些。

斯莱德丝毫不为所动。他甚至没有抬起头来，而是把杰森的几件t恤塞进了一个包里，然后回答道:“你会的，这就是最终决定。”

“不。”一种不理智的冲动涌上杰森的心头，他甚至急得想跺脚。不过一丝不挂、极为痛苦地躺在被子里让他免于那种尴尬的幼稚行为。尽管如此，他仍说道，“我不会因为你只是想让我这么做就丢下一切跟着你。”

“是吗？”斯莱德终于转过身来看着他，双手叉腰：“当这正是我为你而来到哥谭的原因的时候？”

杰森张开嘴想回答，但即刻又吞了回去。斯莱德没有错。为了满足杰森返回哥谭市的要求，他推迟了自己的一切计划。而杰森现在不想回报他，这是不是很不公平？

当杰森缄默不语时，斯莱德接着说道：“我让你今晚自己一个人行动，因为你说你自己能处理。我试图给你时间去告诉那些混蛋我们的约定是什么，并让他们滚蛋。显然你还没准备好。”他走近了他，一只膝盖搭在床上，身体笼罩在杰森之上，并伸手去触碰他的灵魂印记。

随着今晚发生的一切，随着迪克和布鲁斯的质问——关于灵魂共鸣剥夺了他自由意志的暗示——杰森立即抽身而退。失去了强加在他身上的灵魂共鸣之后，他几乎无法理解自己此刻的感受。

“你能不能停下来？”他吼道，让他自己和斯莱德都大吃一惊，“只是……别再碰我了。”他更加阴沉地补充道。

斯莱德抽回了手，近乎咆哮道。“不管他们今晚做了什么，不管他们对你说了什么，他们都把你的脑子搞砸了。”

“我已经搞砸了。”杰森说，感到喉咙里哽咽着什么。他离开了斯莱德的身下，尽管身体两侧疼痛难忍，但还是强撑着坐了起来。他的脉搏加速着，他的呼吸变得急促，因为他在突然间叫停了让斯莱德触碰他灵魂印记的强烈欲望。他的一部分尖叫着，因为那种安定感经常伴随着灵魂共鸣的印象而来，但同时，他也并不确定他是否想让自己感受到这种慰藉，仅仅是因为每次斯莱德触摸他的灵魂印记时，他都能感受到安全。如果他要保持清醒的头脑，这绝对是他最不应该寻求的。

杰森不确定自己想要什么，但有一件事变得越来越明显——他永远无从得知，除非将灵魂印记这一因素去掉。数次深呼吸以平复自己的呼吸之后，杰森慢慢地组成了他的下一句话：“斯莱德，我想我需要一些空间。”

斯莱德一动不动，但他周围的氛围立刻改变了。他用严厉的目光盯着杰森说: “你需要的是让那些吸血蝙蝠停止告诉你你应该感觉到什么，你需要他们停止告诉你如何生活， 他们到底为你做了什么？除了害死你，然后让杀害你的那个该死的小丑逍遥法外? ”

“我知道。” 杰森看着他的眼睛，感到一丝退缩，但他不愿意让步。“我并不是说这不是真的，自从我回来以后，他们就一直试图控制我，但你也一样。你让我别无选择 ，斯莱德。我憎恶命运让我不得不和小丑绑定在一起，但是如果你在这一切发生之前问我，我不知道我会不会接受这一切。这个决定是你为我们做的，而不是我。”

斯莱德仍单膝跪在床沿上。他没有再去触碰杰森，但他的手现在攥紧了。他紧绷着，且非常愤怒。“所以你到底想说什么？你不想要这样吗? ”

杰森咽了口唾沫，试图冷静下来，但是失败了。他手臂上的灵魂印记现在正刺痛地发烫着，仿佛几乎要燃烧起来……那种深深的、痛苦的渴望。命运是否在强迫他相信这是事实——他属于斯莱德？还是说这只是又一个扭曲的谎言？

“我只是...我只是说我不知道。”杰森解释道。 “我不知道这——和你在一起——是不是命运的另一个扭曲的游戏。我需要时间想清楚，但有你在这里时我做不到。自从这一切发生以来，我们几乎从未分开超过几个小时，而且我们总是……你一直在不停地触碰我，而我根本无法处理这一切，于是你可以为所欲为。”

他抑制住一阵抽泣，感觉自己愚蠢透顶，就这么坦白并暴露了一切。他终于允许自己移开了和斯莱德的目光接触，而且他无法否认，他害怕看到斯莱德的反应。

斯莱德没有动，也没有发表任何评论，这一刻仿佛是永恒。当他终于再次有了动静时候，他只是叫了一下他的名字：“杰森。”

杰森抬起头，发现斯莱德又一次靠近了。他没有伸手去触摸杰森的胳膊，但是他凑过来吻上了杰森的唇，用他的舌头温柔地催促他张开嘴。杰森接受了，因为这次的感觉和过去不一样了。这很微妙，但斯莱德的动作之下没有了那种强烈的侵略性，他更犹豫了，在加深这个吻之前试探性地等待着杰森的回应。尽管斯莱德没有太多言辞，但这似乎是斯莱德告诉杰森他愿意做出让步的方式。

当他离开的时，斯莱德证实了这一点，“很好。 你得到自己的空间，我去完成自己的工作，等我回来之后，你会克服这一切。”

“…哦。”杰森几乎不相信。这话带着斯莱德那典型的，自我中心、掌控一切的肯定，但斯莱德实际上真的给了他空间？又过了一秒钟，他才真正明白过来，然后问道: “所以你没有生气? ”

“不。我他妈的非常生气。下次我要是再见到格雷森和那只混账蝙蝠，我要杀了他们，因为他们让你这么做。但如果是你想要你那该死的选择？你会得到它。”斯莱德从床上站起来。他又一次在房间里来回渡步，从包里拿出杰森的东西，放回抽屉里。杰森注视着斯莱德做的一切，双手环抱着自己。当他完事之后，他回到床边，一只手指严厉地对着杰森，咆哮道: “不要再去见那些该死的蝙蝠了，也不要像个傻瓜一样，在受伤的时候去找黑面具的麻烦。我不在的时候别做傻事，不要去夜巡或者做那些白痴蝙蝠做的任何事，让那些肋骨愈合。我最多两周后回来。”

杰森只是点点头，感觉莫名的麻木。斯莱德要走了，真的要走了。该死。这不是他正想要的吗？给自己一些时间去思考，哪怕只有几个星期。他想要这个，对吗？

“不要再自我怀疑了。”斯莱德说，仿佛听到了他的心声，但随后他俯下身子，再一次吻了杰森。这次只是轻啄了他一下，嘴唇蹭过他柔软的嘴角。不知何故，尽管斯莱德根本没有触到他的印记，却仍然引发了灵魂共鸣的绽放。热流、渴望、以及那种微妙的隐痛。然后斯莱德往后退去，从窗户爬出去，离开了。

杰森感到有什么湿漉漉的东西顺着他的脸颊滑落，当他伸手去擦拭自己的脸时，他意识到他从某个时刻起已经开始流下眼泪了。

——————————

他在床上蜷缩了很久很久。也许是几分钟，也许是几小时，但是当迪克从斯莱德离开的那扇窗户进入他的公寓的时候，太阳已经升起来了，夜翼黑蓝相间的制服与哥谭早晨的白色天空形成了鲜明对比。

当迪克接近时，杰森抬头短暂地瞥了他一眼，然后重新转过头去。从打开的窗户溜进来的寒风使他的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩。他试图扯过被单把肩膀裹起来，但在意识到它缠在自己身上后放弃了。移动四肢非常痛苦，而且他太累了。

“斯莱德不在这里。”杰森开了口，没有费力掩饰他声音里的疲惫。他不想再和迪克吵架了。过去的二十四小时里他仿佛乘上了一辆情绪的过山车，并以从运行轨道上脱轨而告终。他感到如此筋疲力尽，甚至无法像往常那样竖起那堵封闭自我的墙。内心深处的某种东西使他痛苦不已，他第一次知道空虚的感觉竟会让人如此力竭。

“发生了什么事？你还好吗? ”迪克靠近时的步伐缓慢且谨慎，仿佛是在接近一只受伤的动物，生怕一不小心惊扰了对方。“斯莱德有对你做什么吗? ”

“不。”杰森回答，“他离开了。”

“他就只是…离开了? ”

杰森点头。“我让他给我一些空间。”他说出这句话时，手臂仍在颤抖着，心里再一次感受到那种深深的疼痛。

他的脸上一定是显露出了什么东西，因为迪克突然显得非常担心。他坐在杰森身边，摘下了多米诺面具，然后伸出手试探性地碰了碰杰森的肩膀。“不管发生了什么，杰伊，我很抱歉。”

也许是因为他太累了，也许是因为他内心的某个部分真的需要安慰，他没有马上甩开迪克的手。他让自己感受着迪克的手掌隔着制服在他裸露的肩膀上的留下的温度，它沉重而有力，这种感觉是真实的，就像斯莱德有时触碰他的灵魂印记时的感觉一样。

“你是怎么知道的，迪克? ”杰森转头面向他，“你是怎么知道你从灵魂印记中感觉到的情感是真实的还是虚假的? ”

迪克没有马上开口。他移开了放在杰森的肩膀上的手，转而放在他的膝盖上。他低头看了看在制服之下刻着一道闪电的那只手腕，脸上露出沉重的表情。“这与是否真实无关。你所感受到的就是你的感觉。灵魂共鸣来自命运，其中有多少来自于你自己，有多少来自于你生命之外的东西，没有人真正知道。但这关乎于你是否决定命运为你指明了正确的道路。”

“你选择了命运的道路。”

迪克点点头。“不过沃利和我在印记出现之前就认识了。我们以前就是朋友，我已经能够信任他了，这让我们在配对之前有了一些基础。”

那对杰森而言简直是一种奢侈。他的灵魂印记从来不是建立在友好情谊之上，而是建立在试图杀死他的人之上。杰森想起了过去常常从小丑印记上感到的极度的痛苦，想起了有时当他碰到代表斯莱德的狼印时，心里感受到的一阵痛楚。它有时会跳动。甚至是现在，它仍在跳动着。

“它会让你感到疼痛吗? ”杰森问。

迪克忧心忡忡地看着他，停顿了一会儿才回答。“不是直接性的。有时候当沃利受伤时，我感到仿佛我自己也受伤了。但实际上，并不会。”

也许这种莫名的隐痛感只是杰森所特有的，他毫不惊讶。因为命运当然不会放过折磨他的机会，绝无可能让他在自己的生活中拥有任何不会带来痛苦的东西。迪克的脸上又出现了那种焦虑的表情，他伸出手，把双手放在杰森的肩膀上，把杰森转过来，让他看到自己脸上那种诚挚且关切的表情。

“对于今晚早些时候发生的事情，我很抱歉，”迪克紧紧地抓住杰森的肩膀，微微地摇晃着他以强调这一点，“我非常抱歉，但是我们真的很担心你。灵魂印记的存在并不能美化斯莱德对你所做的一切。你让斯莱德离开的选择是正确的。”

真的吗？杰森想起了斯莱德对他的要求是多么愤怒。他本以为他们会有一场打斗，就算不是身体上的打斗，至少也会有一些口角，但最后，斯莱德只是十分克制地与他吻别，然后离开了，空留杰森与自己的重重心事和不断喧哗着的灵魂印记，这一切都使他心痛不已。如果这真的是一个正确的选择，那么为什么它会如此之疼？

“我知道这很难，杰伊，”迪克还在跟他说话，“但不管你现在有什么感觉，都会好起来的，我保证。”

他的话没有给他带来丝毫安慰。迪克又知道些什么？他从未被迫与不是一个，而是两个超级反派产生宿命的交织；他从未有过一个想要杀死他的灵魂伴侣，从未有过被强行更改的灵魂印记。与迪克所希望的相反，杰森想起了斯莱德的话——“你需要的是让那些吸血蝙蝠停止告诉你你应该感觉到什么，你需要他们停止告诉你如何生活。”

也许是时候该划清界限了。

杰森甩开了迪克的手，然后退出了他的控制范围。“迪克，当我告诉斯莱德我需要一些空间的时候，我是认真的，但是你和布鲁斯也一样。我需要时间来想清楚这一切，而不是让你试图说服我正确的选择是你或布鲁斯所说的任何事情。我不想要你出现在这里。”

“但，杰森，我不会让你一个人去解决这个问题的。” 迪克没有再试图抓住杰森，但杰森看得出他想这么做。

“你会的，”杰森断言，“因为我要求你这么做。”

“杰森，别这样。跟我回庄园吧，我不认为你一个人呆着是个好主意。”

“也许不是，”杰森回答说，“但这正是我所要求的。”杰森不可能在庄园里找到安宁。太多的过往，太多布鲁斯的控制欲。“你一直告诉我要做出自己的选择。那么好吧，这就是其中之一。”

最后，让杰森松了一口气的是，迪克并没有在这个问题上强迫他。“无论何时你需要我们，杰伊，我们一直都在。”他说，然后从他进来的那扇窗户出去了。 杰森终于得以独自一人去承受他沉重的思想负担。

::::::::::::::::::::::::

在过去将近一周里，他都在尽量保持低调。杰森停止了一切外出，除了在安全屋里转来转去之外什么也没做。他确保从企鹅那里收取提成的转账正常进行，然后投入到了一切他能够进行远程操纵的对抗黑面具的幕后工作之中。这些工作枯燥无比，但他受伤的肋骨得到了休息的机会，且杰森在这段时间里制定了数个可行的行动方案，透过西恩尼斯的空壳公司逐步渗透他。

这让他忙得不可开交，以至于他得以克制自己过于频繁地查看手机是否有斯莱德回来的迹象。他所收到的大部分短信是迪克发来的，杰森无视了它们。如果真的有紧急情况，他知道迪克会毫不犹豫地通过其他更直接的渠道联系他的。

他没有收到过任何来自布鲁斯的消息，杰森不太确定自己该如何看待他毫无波澜的表现。比起布鲁斯就这么好心放过他了，更大的可能是迪克试图扮演调停者的角色，为了避免他们之间另一场灾难性的对抗而对布鲁斯的行动进行了干涉。杰森不止一次地在眼角瞥到过那张从周围的建筑上空滑过的黑色斗篷。在数天的冷静唤回他的理智之后，杰森对他们最后一次接触中发生的事情感到了后悔。现在回想起来，他可以看出布鲁斯的确很担心，而且有理由担心......但那时的杰森满心戒备，更不用说布鲁斯打算用拳头说服他，而杰森让他的情绪掌控一切了。他没有准备好和他们再进行一次交流，除非他能得出自己的答案——在没有布鲁斯和他那该死的蝙蝠守则的情况下。

杰森希望他们最终能够和解。他一辈子都在致力于此，以至于他完全无法和布鲁斯产生永久性的矛盾。他的身后是蝙蝠们，即使他对此有多么不情愿，但他也依然不想就这么放弃这一切。他只是需要更多的时间来理清头绪……

他需要这个，他不停地告诉自己。他需要一段能够同时远离斯莱德和蝙蝠们的时间，可他无法完全抑制每一次收到新信息就立刻去查看它的冲动。他一直在考虑主动向斯莱德发去消息，但斯莱德留给他的唯一联络方法是一个加密的紧急频道。

他那可怜的情感需求还不足以成为他动用它的理由，杰森嘲笑着绝望到这种程度的自己。他讨厌这样，尽管他希望他能够借此理清自己的思绪，弄清自己内心的真实感受，但他甚至无法停止思念那个人哪怕仅仅一小时。没有哪一天他的灵魂印记能够停止喧闹着提醒他斯莱德的离开让他失去了一部分的自己。也许迪克和布鲁斯是错的，没有任何办法摆脱这个……除非以一颗千疮百孔、永远不会愈合的心为代价。

一方面，迪克是对的。杰森不会主动选择和斯莱德在一起，因为接连不断的情绪冲击简直是地狱。他在与灵魂共鸣的印象抗争到底和呼唤斯莱德回到他身边之间犹豫不决，对被操纵感到怀疑、自怜和愤怒，虽说它并不局限于斯莱德。他总是对某件事或某个人感到愤怒和沮丧——例如迪克和布鲁斯紧咬不放的、一切事物都是非黑即白的观点，例如没有更早地意识到他被操纵地如此之深，以至于现在甚至无法理清自己的真实感受。

如果说他弄清楚了任何东西的话，那就是拥有独自思考的时间只会引发他蜿蜒思绪的流动，他的头脑试图跟随着一连串的推理而做出符合逻辑的决定，结果却让他的结论随着他的情绪而疯狂地摇摆。

至少他很确定，在这一切发生之前，如果有人问他的话，世界上最致命的杀手绝不会出现在他的理想配偶排名表中。但话说回来，杰森实际上也从未主动寻求过这种关系。他思绪最终的导向正好辅佐了迪克的观点，即这段关系是多么突然地占据了他的所有思维。

而另一方面，他和斯莱德惊人地融洽（compatible），在和斯莱德的相处中感到愉快，是他甚少经历的事情。这真的是如此错误的吗？

嗯，可能吧，如果考虑到他起初是个来杀他的刺客的话。但杰森已经知晓了斯莱德不是一个以杀人为乐的人。他有自己的准则，虽然它既不符合布鲁斯关于杀人的强硬道德，也不符合杰森的界限。他之所以不使用致命的武力，是因为他希望从愤怒的深渊中重新拥有一个家庭，他仍然认为部分的杀戮是合理的，他仍然认为小丑应该死。他很感激斯莱德主动采取了行动，如果杰森试图就这一点站在某种道德高地上指责他，他会是多么的虚伪？

也许斯莱德的确对他做了他不该做的事，也许斯莱德的确使他陷入了身不由己的困境，然后强迫他和他做爱，但那又怎样？如果杰森现在已经不在乎这个了呢？如果他认为自己喜欢这个呢?如果斯莱德这样做只是因为他认为这是为了他的灵魂伴侣的最佳利益，那么在这种情况下，杰森就是个自私又忘恩负义的蠢货。

也许杰森让斯莱德离开是错误的？他在两个答案之间摇摆不定，但无论如何，斯莱德说他会回来的。在这两周的时间里，杰森一天比一天焦虑。他试图通过重新习惯独自工作的节奏来分散自己的注意力，将其重新转移到黑面具上。根据资金外流以及最近几处新设施的租赁情况，杰森预计黑面具会在未来几周内有一些大型货物入港，但他在不亲自出动的情况下无法收集足够的信息以确定那是什么样的货物，而且他的肋骨也没有完全愈合到能足以让他重回战场的程度。

不要像个傻瓜一样，在受伤的时候去找黑面具的麻烦。

杰森清楚地记得斯莱德临别时对他说的话，尽管他平时对于这类叮嘱一向是左耳进右耳出，但斯莱德是对的。这样做有极大的可能被卷入一场战斗，而在黑面具这样无情的机会主义者面前显露出虚弱的迹象无疑是自讨苦吃。如果他不三思而行的话，杰森毫不会怀疑他最终会陷入最糟糕的状况。死亡现在在风险评估中成为了一个真正需要考虑的因素，因为他与小丑的宿命纠缠已经被切断了。更多的风险意味着更多的计划，为此他可要好好感谢斯莱德。

杰森顺从地等待着，甚至为斯莱德即将到来的回归做好了接应准备，唯一的问题是两周过去之后，斯莱德没有出现。

他又耐心地多等了几天，但在第三周即将过去，却仍然没有斯莱德的任何音讯之后，杰森不得不承认自己沮丧不已的事实。关于希望这件事情最终以何作结，他还没有得出一个明确的结论，但是他已经准备好谈话了。他们分开的时间越长，他就越感到焦躁，他灼烧着的灵魂的印记也仿佛越发悸动不安，尤其是当他独自一人躺在床上的时候。

他考虑了斯莱德陷入困境的可能性，甚至冒险通过紧急频道发出了一条加密讯息，但他没有得到任何回应。杰森最终不得不考虑到其他情况的可能性：也许他们分开的这段时间最终导致斯莱德做出了不同的选择，也许斯莱德还在生气，也许斯莱德起初根本不打算回来，也许斯莱德又一次为他们两人做出了决定，他认为即使有了灵魂印记，杰森也不值得他如此大费周章。也许斯莱德最终决定一走了之。

每一次想到这种可能性，杰森都会感到深深的疼痛，那是一种灵魂的搏动，这感觉每每使他的心脏绞得越来越紧，使他的眼睛蒙上一股雾气。杰森感到自己是如此无可救药的可悲，他为一个可能只是利用他的人，一个在厌倦他之后，就把他丢到一边的人感到心痛。

他不能像条害相思病的小狗那样郁郁寡欢。不管有没有斯莱德的存在，杰森都有自己的计划。在第三周结束时，他判断自己已经有足够的能力进行一些简单的侦察了。在准备更换底衣时，他不小心碰到了手臂上的狼印，一种剧烈的痛苦同时从他的身体与心脏中延展开来。这不行。

杰森重新找出了他的人造皮肤贴片包。自从小丑印记消失之后他就没有再使用过它了，但他有很好的理由不去公开自己的灵魂印记，特别是独自在外，特别是一个人试图让自己忽视自己灵魂伴侣的缺席的时候。杰森小心翼翼地把贴片贴在他的皮肤上，尽力无视印记的悸动，紧紧地按住它，直到它和他的皮肤紧密贴合为止。

自那天晚上斯莱德离开后，他第一次重新穿上防弹衣和战术装备，将枪套绑在大腿上，把皮夹克套在身上。他把一个红色的多米诺面具贴在眼眶上，并最后以红色头盔补齐了他的全套装备，然后动身出发。

再次成为红头罩的感觉很好，这让他得以从自己那该死的感情经历中隔绝开来。该是他回到哥谭黑社会的时候了。他需要将自己的耳目重回实地，他知道作为第一站该去哪里。

在鲍威里上世纪的公寓之间的一条狭窄后巷里，一扇古旧的柏油木门位于它的深处，随着岁月的流逝，它被一个从禁酒令时代便完好无损地保存下来的地下酒吧烤架熏得漆黑。杰森走到那扇门面前，敲击数次后门上的窗口打开了，露出一双眯起的眼睛。洞口刚刚够大，杰森可以看到一双位于浓密、蓬乱的眉毛之下的漆黑眼睛。

“红头罩，你有一段时间没来了。”门打开了，露出了他以前见过的一个看上去很彪悍的保镖。杰森穿过小门厅，走下一套楼梯，直到进入一间有吧台的中等大小的房间。这是一个老旧的地下酒吧，最近作为哥谭大大小小的暴徒们的中立休憩处而得到了新的存在意义，一些藏在后方的房间被作为军械库使用。

一台老式显像管电视放在后墙的架子上，模糊的屏幕上混杂着一条条电子线，绝望地试图跟上现代科技的尝试。为了在哥谭市生存下去，这里的客户们当然不会在闲聊时刻意泄露多少重要信息，但他们之中混杂着下层社会的暴徒、人脉甚广的销赃者，以及有抱负的中层管理人员，他们给杰森提供了很好的地下组织动向的指引。此外，在经过几次与驻扎此处的销赃者的交易，以及几次到军械库的补给之旅后，没人会对红头罩不时的出现投以多少视线。

杰森走到柜台前，点了一品脱不知道什么种类的麦芽酒，然后坐下来密切注意周围的闲聊。他将头盔里的收音装置调大以不错过酒吧里的任何讯息。

“——鹅人一直在找新的打手，他最后的一伙人被条子一锅端了……”

“——在三合会的码头找到了一份新的夜班。我表弟说，当缉毒小组来到时，他们需要有人来找到合适的藏货地点……”

“——蝙蝠在南部搞掉了我的经销商，我得转移到西城了……”

没有什么新的或意想不到的事情发生，杰森认为在这里陷入打斗的几率很低，他可以喝些小酒。他打开了头罩的一部分，喝了一大口杯子里的液体，让酒精的苦涩在他的舌头上沉淀下来，然后吞咽。这感觉该死的好。当一个沉重的人影从酒吧的尽头滑落下来时，他几乎快把那品脱的酒喝完以淹没他的悲伤了。他穿着破旧的轰炸机夹克，戴着皮手套，但暴露了他身份的是那可笑的头饰——黑色面具的走狗的标志性索环网面具。

“先生，打搅一下…？”那人靠在吧台上，等待杰森的回应。

杰森转向他，注意到他放松的肢体语言，从那些带子穿过他的面具和夹克下面的方式。他可能带着武器，目的是打架，但最有可能的情况是，他是被派遣到这里来的，代表黑面具接近红头罩。他一直在寻找一个进入西恩尼斯组织的契机，但他表现得很冷淡。“抱歉，伙计，我对S&M没什么兴趣。”

“啊。不--”那人动摇了，但只有一会儿。“我想你是误会了。我是黑面具的手下。他假面结社里的一员。”

杰森假装不感兴趣。“你也许看不出，不过我正在面具底下瞌睡呢。”

“黑面具一直在找你，”那人没有被劝阻。“他想邀请你和他共进晚餐。”

"嗤。如果他想和我约会的话，烦请他本人亲自来邀请我。“杰森半是玩笑半是嘲讽地转过身去，一边保持着他的视线，一边保持着一个更好的防守姿势。这个邀请突然又怪异，杰森立刻起了疑心。这不可能是巧合。

“我可以转达你的要求。他在外面的一辆车里等着。”那人从酒吧的座位上站起来。“给我点时间。”

这可不是他预料中所听到的。杰森认为他可能最多能从酒吧里的某个底层下属那里收集到西恩尼斯下一步行动的零星线索。他可丝毫没做在侦察的第一个晚上就和目标本人面对面的准备，但片刻之后，向他走来的不是别人，正是罗曼·西恩尼斯本人。他身着一套定制的西装，黑色骷髅上的笑容仿佛是掠食性的。这让杰森一阵无名火起，他人造皮肤下的灵魂印记仿佛也做出了同样的反应——一种不舒服的刺痛在他的全身上下蔓延。

“红头罩，”西奥尼斯昂首阔步地靠在吧台上，“我欣赏一个重视面对面谈话的人。你可以叫我老派，但这对建立信任有很大帮助。“

西恩尼斯的几个暴徒尾随在他后面，站在出口附近，靠近西恩尼斯本人。酒吧安静得要命。

“话先说在前头，罗曼。黑帮之妻一点都不符合我的美学。”杰森从凳子上站起来，把手放在臀部，双手紧贴着枪套。黑色面具的打手全都几乎难以与他匹敌，但他们人数众多，且全副武装。杰森宁愿不要在这样的近距离搏斗中杀出一条血路，虽然他能闭着眼睛就能把他们全部干掉，哪怕身上仍带着伤。只是这样就没那么好玩了。

“哈！好一张嘴。”西恩尼斯笑道。他丝毫没有因杰森的姿态而受到威胁。“我有个提议要给你，也许换个更私密的地方进行谈话更能说服你？"

“没门儿。”杰森抬起一只手，换了一种坐姿。“我可不是那种男人。“

“我明白了，头罩。生意优先于享乐。”西恩尼斯厚颜无耻地靠了过来，同时压低了声音。“我保证你会对我提供的东西感兴趣的。为了让你轻松一点，我的属下会准备晚餐。赴约与否取决于你。”他递给杰森一张名片，上面写着他熟悉的西恩尼斯办公大楼的位置，他在那栋大楼的上层有一套顶层公寓。

这可能是杰森寻找已久的突破口，他早已准备好“进入”所有西恩尼斯的网络和交易了。当然，这也可能是一个陷阱，但杰森以前也做过有风险的决定。

狼印发出剧烈的搏动，斯莱德的话又一次在杰森的脑海中回响——不要像个傻瓜一样，在受伤的时候去找黑面具的麻烦。我不在的时候别做傻事。

斯莱德还说过他会回来的——他现在本该已经回来了，但他没有。黑面具此时就在他跟前，几乎是在把自己的脑袋拱手上交。这是一个他不能错过的机会，所以当西恩尼斯带着他的走狗们撤退，离开肮脏的酒吧时，杰森做出了决定：作为卧底暂时潜伏在黑面具身边。

接下来的几个小时里，他急切地准备着一切。幸运的是，他已经对西恩尼斯做了很多必要的调查。他轻松地做出了整栋大楼的内部示意图，在口袋里装满了C4，并根据紧急情况绘制了多条逃生路线。他最后一次检查了他的设备，然后短暂卷起他的袖子，以确保皮肤贴片保持在原处。这种人造皮肤是他亲自设计的，使其经久耐用，并将在接下来的几天内能够继续使用，而无需更换。如果他把它盖起来，并成功地避免对它造成太多的摩擦的话，它有时甚至能够持续一个星期。然而，当他看着他通常装饰着狼印的那块皮肤时，它仍然在跳动。当另一种熟悉的痛苦穿过他的心时，它看起来令人不安地赤裸。

如果斯莱德仍然在这里的话，他不会对此感到高兴的。他已经清楚地表明，他认为杰森接近西恩尼斯的计划是愚蠢的，他冒着深陷困境的风险，而且杰森低估了西恩尼斯的手段。他不想让杰森这么做。尤其是独自一人的情况下。但杰森已经计划好了。他完全有能力并且愿意冒任何必要的风险，如果斯莱德最终回来了，杰森在他们的安全屋里给他留下了一些线索。如果斯莱德不会回来，他又能失去什么？

没有时间再考虑这件事了。黑面具期待着他的到来，如果他想给自己建立正确的地位，杰森必须确保他能给人留下一定的印象。在附近的塔楼里进行了快速的监视后，杰森发现西奥尼斯和他的几个副手在一间会议室里会面，他们的身影透过办公室的落地窗清晰可见。杰森射出他的抓钩枪，径直向那扇玻璃窗飞走去。

他破窗而入，到处都是钢化玻璃碎片。西恩尼斯和他的副手们四散而开，他们中的一些人立刻逃离了房间，剩下的人受到了杰森无情的踢击。他放倒了几个自命不凡的走狗，用神经重击把他们击倒，迅速制服所有人之后，房间里唯一站着的人就只剩下了被杰森用枪指着的那个：黑面具

“真了不起！”西恩尼斯实际上拍了拍他的手。“你和我期望的一模一样。”

“我总能让人印象深刻。”杰森稳住了他的手枪。“我准备好谈谈那件生意了，罗曼。”

“我很高兴你是自愿来的，”西恩尼斯的低语声是浓重而低沉的。他低沉的声音里有一种东西，杰森一点也不喜欢。他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，就在西恩尼斯补充说：“我一直在寻找一个像你这样的人。”的时候

“那是什么样的人？”杰森回答说，他透过变声器发出的声音保持着中立。

“一个伴随警告而来的人。只要我们两人联手，我们将成为游戏规则的人。你为什么不上楼来呢？我们可以边进食边谈，我很期待我们的合作伙伴关系。我会进一步阐述我的条件，我相信你会接受的。”西恩尼斯伸出手臂，似乎试图和他握手。

杰森没有买账。这种情况有点不对劲。西恩尼斯太放松了。仿佛非常自信杰森不会把子弹穿过他丑陋的黑色头骨。“别这么肯定，我还是那个拿枪指着你的人。”

西恩尼斯放下那只伸出的手，转而举起双臂交叉在胸前。“我想你误会了，红头罩。你似乎有一种错误的印象，认为这是一场谈判。我拥有你，就像这个城市里的其他人、军械库里的所有人、以及那个给你倒酒的酒保一样。你无法向我开枪，哪怕你这么尝试，但请随意。”

杰森也的确这么试了。先是瞄准黑面具的肩膀，然后是他的两眼之间。两次他都没能扣动扳机，尽管杰森有意识地试图那样做。

“你他妈的对我做了什么？”杰森咆哮着。他感到一阵奇怪的刺痛，一种超然的感觉，看着他的手臂慢慢地放下枪，他瞥见了一种发亮的紫色线条，它覆盖在他暴露的手腕皮肤上。

西恩尼斯看着他笑了起来。“一个简洁的微型生物黑客，或者一种科技有机融合病毒，取决于你更愿意如何称呼它。它会作用于你的神经系统中。就像我说的那样，我需要一个像你这样的人。现在让我们看看在这之下是什么。”

与他的意志所相反，杰森发现自己抬起手拆除了他头盔上有防护装置的插销，把头盔从头上取下来，露出了自己的脸。西恩尼斯走近，手指沿着杰森的太阳穴移动，撕掉了他的多米诺面具。

“好极了。”西恩尼斯在那黑色骷髅下病态的露齿一笑，“真令人出乎意料。谁能想到臭名昭著的红头罩只是又一个漂亮男孩呢？”

西恩尼斯的手指抓住了他的下巴，迫使他仰起头来，杰森终于设法反击了控制他身体的病毒。然而，它仍使他难以协调对身体的控制，他跌跌撞撞地走了几步，然后失去平衡，倒在了地板上。

他看到的最后一个场景是西恩尼斯俯身在他身上，当他逐渐失去意识时，那张丑陋的黑色骷髅脸变得越发模糊。


End file.
